The Last Nightfall: Guardians of Remnant
by Hailfire.CCS
Summary: His name is Onyx. One of the few fanus to be enlisted into the Atlesian military. He must test his limits as he fights both Grim and fanus extremists in his active service.
1. Into Darkness

Into Darkness

He saw the green fields of his home and the smile his mother once made every time she saw him. She was like him, not all human like his father was. He remembered "the war" that changed everything. It was a bloody conflict between human and faunus. Countless died on both sides. Onyx was on the side that won. the side of the humans. He couldn't recall how he ended up helping them but all he knew is that the conflict was pointless.

He opened his eyes to the darkness of the hanger, save for the red pulsing light. He reached his hand to his neck and felt the patched metallic scales. 'This small difference among us caused so many people to die. Onyx thought silently to himself.'

The airship rumbled and shook, causing him to lose his footing, falling onto a nearby bench in the dark bay of the airship.

"Damn these pilots, probably ran right into a goddamn nevermore." Someone said under their breath. Next to onyx was a black suited figure. Filling a dust magazine with dangerous ammunition's. Onyx looked at the data-pad on his wrist that doubled as a watch.

He stood up, looking over the twenty three men loading up weapons and equipping black goggle sets with green lens. These were his men, his family, the Vanguard Unit. One of few special operations units the military had. Most if not all the men were ex-huntsman. Trained and molded by the Atlesian Huntsman academy. People called them 'Stalkers'. The skill of huntsman combined with military order and efficiency. They were the ace card that Ironwood had in his hand. Onyx being the commander, held the lives of his men on his own shoulders.

"we drop in ten minutes." he called out to the room of Altesian marines. Then followed by a series of 'yes sir's'. Having been on over two years worth of leading high risk missions Onyx was quite familiar with all the attitudes before entering a combat zone. Overlooking the unit of well trained men all preparing their various assortment of dust rifles and silenced sidearms Onyx began to prepare his own equipment. The Airship shook again, harder this time, causing the lights to flicker and sending dust ammunition all over the airship loading bay.

"what the hell," someone exclaimed followed by many other confused remarks. Most of the soldiers looking to Onyx for an explanation or orders.

"if you want a weapon when you get down there." He paused, the ship rumbling slightly again. "then I suggest you get back to it then." Onyx managed some crowd control then gave a tap to the electronic piece in his ear and ordered. "status report." After a few seconds a voice responded

"just some unscheduled weather conditions sir, the sectors past forever fall can be feisty at night, but it's nothing we can't fly through."

"stay on course, I want a smooth drop-in."

"hear you loud and clear sir." the pilot answered. This military airship was assigned to this mission for its enhanced stealth and VTOL capabilities. It was nicknamed ''Shadowed Fear' mainly due to the completely black exterior for nocturnal operations, such as this one. Onyx satisfied with the pilot's response, walked over to one of the many rows of lockers that lined the inside of the loading bay. Opening his locker, stripping off his officers uniform and replacing it with a sealed tight-fit black prototype dust resistant under layer. Then attaching the layers of black armor plates into place. The armor highly resembled the standard marine combat uniform but it had additional armor plates that were a bit more maneuverable making it less bulky and it was solid black. The other difference was the Vanguard logo stamped onto the shoulder plate of everyone's armor. The golden wings around the purple lightning bolt was their symbol of pride. He placed the helmet over his head equipped with a small 3in antenna sticking up out of the side. The helmet locked on into the neck latch with the suit completely sealing him and covering his face with a black visor. Inside the helmet a digital display came to life on his visor displaying various things. He then reached for a six foot black hard case at the foot of his armory locker. He placed the case on a nearby steel loading table. He unlatched the the case and opened it, revealing a long five foot purple and black schemed rifle, three fist sized boxes and a sidearm with a barrel attachment increasing its length.

He retrieved the five foot rifle and looked over it having the feeling of seeing a familiar friend. He placed 'Twilights Reach'' onto the steel table and extracted one of the squares from the foam molding of the hard case. The dust battery gave an intense glow as Onyx inserted and locked it into the ammo slot under the stock. Onyx then locked the other two purple radiant dust batteries onto his belt and pulled the dust handgun from the foam molding as well. The side arm was equipped with a six inch suppressor. one of which all the marines were equipped with. The goal of the mission being to catch the enemy by surprise. Onyx made sure the suppressor was screwed tight onto the barrel of the handgun then placed it into the holster attached to his right thigh. Onyx then realized he was forgetting something. He walked back over to his locker and pulled out a object wrapped in a piece of cloth. extracting the curved six inch deadly bladed metal piece. The knife fashioned a solid black handle with four finger holes and a fifth ring loop. A glowing red line of infused dust ran along the edge of the blade and handle. The karambit cut the air as he gave a few practice swings. He sheathed it into a curved holster above his left breast. After having tied the navy blue laces on his pair of steel toed, He was ready.

He took an observation of the loading bay seeing that most of the men were now in similar helmeted black armored suits concealing their identities and weapons fully loaded. A few of the soldiers were writing the unit's motto onto the sides of their helmets in red paint, "Lest we Forget" Onyx grabbed Twilight's Reach off the table and attached it to his back. looking over his men again and realizing the loading bay had become very quiet, nothing but the sound of the airship's engine's steady hum. Onyx knew the men were mentally preparing themselves for what was next, himself being the leader, he felt obligated to give some sort of encouragement or pep talk but before he could, the pilot's voice filled the air through the ship's intercom.

"two minutes to drop, I repeat, two minutes to drop, we are entering hostile territory. Good luck boys." The intercom turned off with a crack.

Then the hum of the engines almost faded completely as the ship lowered the power to the thrusters, to conceal the flare from anyone on the ground. All of the exterior lights turned off on the 'Shadowed Fear' making the massive airship nearly impossible to see in the dark of night. Not that any enemy would see the massive black airship 40,000 feet in the air. But they took these precautions and risked nothing. Onyx then waved his marines into position behind the massive steel ramp at the back of the ship. The soldiers lining up in their squads of five. The men having practiced this procedure many times knew the importance of timing everything exactly. There were now four columns of five black suited soldiers waiting their cue. Then the lights to the loading bay shut off, putting the room into complete darkness.

"activate night vision." Onyx spoke with a finger to his helmet activating his own green hazed vision in the dark. giving his a clear view of the lined row of men in front of him also giving a tap to their own helmets. Of course Onyx didn't need the night vision overlay because being a faunus he has a natural ability to see in the dark. The only problem was it took a minute or two for his eyes to adjust to the dark environment. Using the overlay was faster and more efficient. Moments passed then the forward momentum of the airship came to a stop. The tension rose in the air as the silence grew in the loading bay. Suddenly a loudly audible hiss could be heard as the massive ramp was beginning to lower, a gust of wind pushing on them as the air pressure equalized in the loading bay. The ramp finished lowering ending into a void of pitch below. The night was dark without stars as a layer of pitch clouds concealed the nightly features

Normally a green light would indicate the specified time to jump but because they wanted nothing to give away their presence, Onyx called the drops himself.

"Vanguard begin drop." He said into his helmet. The first five marines at the front, in unison walked up to the end of the ramp and with a dive were absorbed into the darkness. Automatically each squad one after the other dived out of the 'Shadowed Fear' leaving nothing but 40,000 feet of air between them and Remnant. It took less than forty seconds for the twenty soldiers to dive out of the cargo bay, he and his personal squad of four men being the only ones left standing in the open hatchway. He looked at the four suited figures next to him and gave a friendly punch to the shoulder of the one closest. Then with a running start Onyx dived into darkness.

* * *

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST TASTE OF THE STORY ARC! I AM SO EXCITED TO SHARE MY ADDITIONS TO THE RWBY UNIVERSE! I WILL GO AHEAD AND SAY THAT I WILL KEEP MY STORY AS ALIGNED TO THE ROOSTER TEETH STORY AS POSSIBLE. BUT OF COURSE I WILL TRY NOT TO DISTORT IT IN ANYWAY, JUST TO BUILD AND EXPAND FROM IT. I AM LOOKING FORWARD FOR YOU ALL TO MEET THE CHARACTERS AHEAD WHICH I HAVE BUILD FROM SCRATCH AND TO GET TO KNOW THEIR STORY. YOU HAVE ALREADY MET ONYX. (WHO IS MY FAVORITE) AND THERE ARE MANY MORE TO COME. I ENCOURAGE ANY TYPE OF FEED BACK YOU GUYS CAN PROVIDE. I LOOK TO GATHER NEW IDEAS AND IMPROVE MY WRITING IN ANY WAY. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING**


	2. Predator & Prey

Predator And Prey

Falling, arms and legs extended outwards Onyx was plummeting towards Remnant at increasing speeds. After twenty seconds of free-falling his terminal velocity was reached traveling at 140mph. The wind he was cutting through and the rapid change in pressure was protected against by the sealed suit and helmet. He was paying close attention to the digital altitude reading in his visor rapidly decrease as the dark land below him became closer and closer. Three minutes into the fall his Altitude read 2,500. Reaching his right arm and curling his hand into a fist he hit the pressure switch on his shoulder, releasing the black aerodynamic gliding chute. Having trained for this Onyx was prepared when the massive tug hit his back, the chute fully deployed was slowing his descent. Using the guiding handles to his left and right to maneuver his way as close to the landing zone as possible. A small opening in the sea of blood red trees next to a large body of water. The landing site was extremely hard to see in the green hazed vision but he managed. When Onyx was about sixty feet from the ground, now traveling at a landing speed but was coming in a little fast. He pulled his arms in and bent his knees preparing for the landing. Executing a forward roll when he hit the ground as to put his momentum forward instead of into his legs.

The ground was soft ,dirt and mud mixed with wet red grass, signs of recent rainfall evident. He kneeled on the ground for a few seconds, catching his breath through his helmet slits recovering from the tough landing when each of his arms were grabbed by two pairs of strong hands and lifted up onto his feet. A familiar black visor was staring at him. The soldier was uniformed in full black and navy blue combat wear, a similarly colored rifle in his arms.

"you alright sir?," The black suited figure asked into the radio with a gloved finger at the side of his helmet. Onyx looked over himself quickly, he was late in activating his aura and found that his right leg was definitely bruised by the fast landing but no real damage had been done.

"fine" He said more to himself than to the soldier. Onyx placed a finger to the side of his helmet enabling him to communicate and spoke again, "Vanguard, set the rendezvous beacon on my location,we have ten minutes till we move out." The soldier walked off silently, gathering the rest of the airborne soldiers. Onyx took out his curved knife and cut the chute cables, straps and the small air tank from his back. He took a moment to check over all of his gear. Seeing all of his equipment accounted for he took in the surrounding environment through the green haze of the night vision. He could see the forest of blood red trees in every direction and the black glassy lake on one side of him and high mountains in the far distance, Vale was safe on the other side of them. They were way beyond the Forever fall in the unknown wilderness far north of Vale in the infinite forest of Red trees. The thick layers of the trees adding to the darkness of the forest. About a mile west of them there were two hills sticking out of the uneven forested terrain, one higher than the other. The hills were about half a mile apart from each other , both providing great views of the surrounding land. The taller one appeared to have a light emitting from it. That was their target, a large White Fang base. Onyx was processing through the next parts of his plan in his head when a voice sounded in his helmet.

"all squads accounted for, ready to move out sir." A soldier reported. Onyx put a finger to the side of his helmet again.

"'Shadowed Fear' , this is Alpha Vanguard." He waited for an answer

"we hear you Alpha Vanguard". Onyx looked at his wrist pad, taking in the info.

"Drop complete. Remain on standby we'll need you again. Vanguard out." Onyx switched channels. "Vanguard, move to phase 2, keep an eye out for beowolves." The twenty black figures divided into their groups of five and under the darkness of the night began silently moving through the thick forest towards the closer and smaller hill of the two.

There were a few loose beowolves that pestered their flanks but were easily taken care of. As Onyx walked through the forest he noticed the air had something unnatural about it. Not anything very noticeable but if you felt for it you would notice the unusual thickness in the air adding to the eerie feeling that was growing in all of them. Surrounded by blood red trees in every direction and a grim's red eyes waiting around every corner, the land beyond the Forever Fall was a frightening place to be at night. After twenty minutes of silent marching Vanguard reached the base of the smaller hill. Onyx gave orders

"Bravo, Delta. take up the hill silently, we don't know who or what could be up there. Camilia your squad will follow behind us. The rest of you secure the base of the hill and wait further orders, Keep it quiet."

"Yes sir." A female voice answered.

Extracting his silenced handgun from its holster he began silently making his way up the forested hill. The sloping side was littered with rocks and dark red shrubbery, making the ascent somewhat tricky. When he reached the point where the hill started to level out he began to hear voices. Himself and the soldiers at his side immediately took to the dirt, weapons ready and safeties off. Onyx waved the five figures to his left to move up. Himself following up behind them. He crawled to the end of the tree line kneeling against a large rock concealing him from the opening of trees on the top center of the hill.

The camp was pitiful. A small pot rested over a campfire next to a set of mud stained tents. There were three figures around the fire. one tending to the small cook pot stirring the contents inside. The other two were sitting on a fallen log bickering over something with rough voices. Onyx took advantage of their unnoticed approach and waited a minute to discretely study the three in the small campsite.

"why you sly little piece of sh-" the larger figure sitting on the log was cut off by the smaller figure sitting next to him.

"oh..was that yours?" she said innocently with a small playful chuckle then continued, "you already eat every goddamn thing you can."

the slender cat like feminine figure threw something at the larger masculine figure sitting next to her.

"that talk is gonna get you killed one day." he responded coldly.

"oh please, like you could even ch-..." suddenly the larger figure made a move at the woman sitting next to him. A short tussle of grunts, angry slurs and tangled limbs, some fists landing their swing. The two wrestled in the wet mud until the third figure fought the two away from each other.

"I coulda' taken him." she said to the third figure sitting her down back on the log forcefully. She turned to the larger figure getting back up from the wet ground. "you are one damn stupid Ox, ya know that? Lucky for you old springy boy here has a soft spot for you. Or else I woulda' wasted you."

"oh yea, how about a round two then kitty." The larger figure said making an approach at her. Then the other faunus stepped in between them arms pressing against each of their chests separating them.

"both of you need to sit down and eat some damn food, you'll feel better and I won't have to listen to you too bitch for a while. It's not my fault that we were put on the forward lookout shift tonight." He said this with authority in his voice. The two brawlers locked icy glares with each other then turned to sit at either sides of the camp.

Onyx was now leaning behind A tree outermost to the camp then decided not to waste any more time. From his position he could easily make out the bone carved grim masks on all three figures identifying them as members of the White Fang. Onyx looked to the other Marines also hidden in the shadow behind their own trees. Onyx waved a few discreet hand signals to his allies then looked back to the three White Fang members. Moving silently with all three figures back's turned to them the marines left the tree line and with silenced weapons drawn. They looked like shadows extending from the treeline. The light of the campfire glistened on the metal armor they moved in on the targets, not making the slightest sound. The first marine went for the closest figure sneaking in closer behind her with knife in hand. He was about to grab her by the neck when the faunus turned her head only to have it slammed into the ground, knife at her neck. The faunus sitting next to her, the bigger one, reacted quickly reaching for his dust rifle but not quickly enough as he was grabbed by the neck, gagged and ziptied with military efficiency. The third faunus being on the other side of the campfire had more time to react, withdrawing his dust handgun from his tattered pants and lifting it up to shoot one of the soldiers. but another marine was ready for him and shot a silenced round through the faunus's trigger hand before he had the chance. A piece of flesh shot off of his hand and then followed with two more dust rounds into each of the his kneecaps. The faunus collapsed limbless to the ground, dropping his weapon and screaming. However the faunus was still putting up a fight and reached his other arm for his fallen handgun, grabbing it but not being able to lift it as another silenced round was placed through him again, this time though his head.

Onyx stayed just outside the treeline watching the whole thing play out before his eyes in a matter of seconds. His men quickly put out the campfire taking away the yellow illuminating of the surrounding red trees.

"area secure." A voice said over the radio. Onyx was impressed with his men and ordered the two gagged zip-tied faunus to be placed in front of him. he looked over both of them, seeing their state of tattered clothing and dirtied grim masks. Gesturing to the two soldiers standing over the prisoners Onyx spoke.

"remove their masks." The two marines ripped the grim masks off of the White Fang member's face revealing two pairs of cold hard illuminating faunus eyes. Onyx then twisted off his helmet, allowing his long black hair to fall over his left navy blue, snake like eye. The two tied faunus examined their captor. Venomously cold eyes that reflected the cold night, black armored uniform, long bladed rifle on his back, long edge cut hair and silenced handgun withdrawn. They were intimidated immensely. He took in his prisoner's features as well. The one to the left, the bigger, masculine heavily muscled ox faunus with brown eyes. The faunus next to him had bright green eyes and a feminine body, a cat faunus of some sort. He popped out and inspected the dust cartridge in his handgun then slid it back into place, re cocking the gun in front of them. He was trying to scare them. The captured faunus showed no response on their cold scarred faces and remained silent as they stared back at him coldly.

"How many of you are here?" he stated bluntly. The two faunus shot a glance to each other then continued to stare back at him in silence. Onyx looked back and forth between them then decided they weren't going to crack without some help. He placed the end of his pistol to the Ox's head and waited for a response. Not getting one, Onyx lowered his gun. The Ox faunus suddenly spat through his gag landing saliva onto Onyx's boot. He stared down at his boot, A long moment of suspenseful silence followed. Then without warning he whipped up his pistol and fired a silenced round into the Ox's skull. The faunus went limp like a puppet with it's strings cut. The cat faunus's eyes widened, watching her partner die next to her. She returned A furious stare back at Onyx. "how about you?" he asked coldly, placing the end of the barrel to her head. He waited a second then the faunus released a muffling through her gag. He lowered the gun then ripped the gag from her mouth. She coughed then spoke harshly.

"Human scum."she spat, then lowered her head in defeat, knowing her fate. Onyx's expression went almost sad for a second but quickly returned back to his passive mask, the one he had learned well. He knew this mission would have no prisoners so with a hair of regret he pulled the trigger again, making three souls lost on the hill tonight. His feelings were conflicted when he killed the faunus but it was his duty as a protector of remnant and he still had a mission to accomplish. As he walked away from the bodies he re holstered his handgun and reached up, feeling the bumps the scales made through his suit and he sighed. Camilia's voice filled his helmet.

"perimeter secure, my men are ready Onyx.". He put a finger to his helmet as he walked over to the edge of the hill overlooking the valley between the two hills.

"Good, begin phase 3. Camilia what do you see?" He said to the familiar friend he'd known before his early days at the huntsman academy. The sniper adjusted her scope, prone on the mud at the edge of the hill with her unique six foot long high velocity rifle trained at the other hill.

"It's one hell of a fortress," she adjusted her powerful optic again, "and I count six guard towers lined in with the wall that surrounds the entire camp."

"how many guards?" Onyx asked. The sniper adjusted her scope again then put a finger to her helmet.

"one in each tower, uh... a few patrolling the walls...hmm... I'd say about 8 guards in total just on the walls. I can't see inside."

"good job Camilia, keep scoping out the camp for anything else, I want you and your snipers to stay here, the rest of us are moving on." Onyx then turned to descend the hill while next to him Camilia was waving orders at her four men, setting up bi-pods and assembling multiple long barreled silenced rifles. Onyx reached the bottom of the hill, his elite squads tailing him closely. He waved the rest of the unit to move up through the forest starting the quarter mile march to the opposing hill where the unwary enemy sat.

The night was cold and the gusts of wind sent shivers up Onyx's spine despite the warmth of the combat wear. The wind shook the crimson red trees adding to the unnerving feel the forest of red created. Onyx and his twenty men continued their way through the dark forest, staying alert for any White Fang resource gatherers and more importantly, the teeming packs of beowolves that roam deep within the endless forests of the northern territory beyond the Forever Fall. After twenty minutes of cautious marching and course readjustments under the pitch sky, Vanguard was almost to the base of the larger hill. Onyx needed a plan so he called up his options.

"Camilia, you there?," He waited a second for a response.

"I'm here."

"How many guards do you know you and your men can take out out before anyone notices." Onyx waited for an answer as the ranger thought about it.

"four for sure but more like seven."She informed. Onyx processed this information in his head, developing a plan. He spoke into his helmet again.

"Silt, report in." waiting for a familiar voice to answer.

"Here Onyx, and ready to kick some ass." The familiar gruff voice said with enthusiasm.

"stay focused, do your men have the dust charges."

"well, we're ready to blow shit up if that's what you mean," he chuckled, "but yes we do sir, charges operational."

"good, keep them that way." He said then continued to speak

"Vanguard, move up to the base of the hill, eyes peeled for any grim or traps they could have set."Onyx said then as if on cue a worried voice filled the radio.

"Contact, Grim six a' clock. Looks like beowolves, three minors... a-a-and one massive son of a bitch major."

"How far." Onyx asked hurriedly.

"a-a-about thirty meters, at the base of the hill. Shit they've seen us, here they come!" the marines voice said alerted. Onyx pulled Twilight's Reach off of his back and switched it to the four bladed black and purple dual sided halberd, an elaborate sequence of mechanical shifting. a soft hum emitted from the blades as Onyx ran to the front of the group and saw the three sets of red eyes coming this way followed by another set of eyes much higher off the ground, also charging this way. He gave orders as he took off running right at the pack of beowolves.

"take them out, spread out and crossfire, aim for their temple. The major is mine."


	3. Dirty Blood

Dirty Blood

Onyx activated his aura, a faint deep purple lining encasing him as he charged the pack of beowolves. Dashing around trees and vaulting a rock that blended with the red forest floor. Once the first minor was in range of the soldier's weapons it was shot down, a series of stutters as it tumbled to the ground, silent dust ammunition entering it's body. The next minor violently hit the mud as well, a clean shot to the head from an unknown direction. It tumbled from its speed upon losing control of its limbs. The next minor was barely meters away from him still charging at full speed towards him.

Onyx challenged the grim to a lethal game of chicken, charging halberd first.

Right before the imminent collision Onyx jumped, pressing a foot off the minors head sending it tumbling to the ground while He ascended upwards matching height with the twenty foot major who stopped it's charge as he brought down Twilight's Reach in a hammer slam, slicing from the major's bone faced snout down to its groin, successfully splitting the front of the beowolf In half. The black grim monster let out a small whine as it's organs spilled out from its body and tumbled lifeless to the ground. It's red eyes fading and body beginning to turn over to a black evaporating fog.

Onyx turned back to look on his men,only to see the minor's completely taken care of and one marine finishing a surviving injured beowolf by placing a silenced round into it's head point blank. Nodding encouragingly to his men and waving them forward they continued to the base of the large hill. The ground became increasingly angled, sloping as they approached the hill. The top wasn't visible through the thick treeline that continued up the hill. The smell of waste was faint but definitely there. Evidence that the White Fang had been here for quite awhile. Onyx gave orders through his helmet.

"Hold positions here, stay alert, squad one follow up my flank and scout the camp." He withdrew his silenced handgun going into a crouching position as he and the five other silent figures continued up the inclined red hill. The ground had many paths run into it, the grass patted down by much travel over it. Using the trees to hide their ascent they reached the end of the tree line where the ground began to level out. In front of them was twenty yards of open treeless red grassed mud until it met a fourteen foot wall made up of of wooden pillars carved from trees placed tightly side by side in the ground to create a four foot thick wooden wall with a makeshift covered watchtower that had a four walled platform barely peeking out over the spiked pillars to provide a good view of the land. The six watchtowers placed every sixty meters or so along the wall were each manned by a visible armed guard. A large ten meter wide closed wooden gate was the only apparent entrance. Onyx could see the poor work put into the wall, seeing that pieces of the wall having had to be rebuilt repeatedly due to rot and corrosion. He'd seen enough, returning to the bottom of the hill he had a plan in mind.

"Regroup on me for instructions." For the next ten minutes Onyx was distributing instructions to the squads and Camilia's marksmen. Having everything planned out, the twenty men divided out into four different squads. Three of the squads spread out around the base of the hill, lining up with one of the watchtowers. The remaining squad lead by Silt stayed at the base with Onyx's command group. waiting at the end of the treeline, looking at their assigned tower twenty yards ahead of them.

The three squads waited at the end of the treeline. Each looking under one of the watchtowers. Then when the guards heads were turned they silently sprinted to the wall, hugging close to it under the watchtowers so the guards above couldn't see them. There were a few close calls but eventually all three squads were waiting under all of the watchtowers this side of the base.

"alright, first part down."Onyx said encouragingly. "Cami, wait for my go, I want clean head shots."

"Count on it." The ranger said, training her scope onto the first watchtower a quarter mile away.

"alright, begin ascent." Then the three squads each formed a human ladder lifting the highest man so his head was inches below the floor of the watchtowers. Onyx waited for the squads to get ready as the soldiers at the top of the ladders each withdrew a knife into their hand awaiting the go.

"squad one in position." A soldier called in at the first watchtower

"squad two in position"

"squad three in position" eventually all of the squads called in ready so Onyx gave the call.

"Execute."

A quarter mile away three different triggers were pulled in unison. The soldier that was top of the human ladders immediately jumped up onto the platform of the tower room locking eyes with an armed grim masked figure, but the White Fang guard abruptly collapsed to the floor of the watchtower, a red mist shot from his head by a faraway source. The entering soldier quickly moved the faunus body into the corner of the watchtower room and dropped a black cable allowing his team to mount the wall. Once all of his team was inside the watchtower he called it into the radio.

"towers secure." Onyx's plan was working like clockwork. the rest of the base was oblivious to what was happening. Hooking onto a black cable dropped out of the nearest tower, Onyx ascended the wall. Stepping over a dead masked faunus as he entered the small room of the wooden guard tower. This tower had a lit candle in the back corner room on a poorly made wooden table. A disassembled civilian dust rifle was lying on the table well.

"douse the light." Onyx whispered. One of the soldiers, staying out of sight from the window, pinched the candle wick, engulfing the room in darkness. The night vision overlay became more effective now that the light source was gone.

Onyx moved to the window, a twelve inch hole in the wall looking out over the interior side of the camp. He studied the layout of the camp when the sound of someone climbing the ladder below them was heard. They listened intently on the sound of twine creaking as someone progressed up the wooden plank ladder that would lead to the wooden hatch that enters the watchtower room. Two of the soldiers crouched by the side of the trapdoor, one withdrawing his knife. The rest of them stayed low against the wall. The wooden hatch began to shift as someone struggled with the makeshift metal latch.

"piece of crap." a voice scolded on the other side. The latch eventually opened with a click and the trapdoor swung partway open, a hooded head peaking in. "hey Brandle is that you fucking arou-..." he was cut off as two pairs strong arms pulled him through the hatch, slamming his head into the planked floor. Knife to his neck. the grim masked faunus struggled against his captors to no avail. A knee holding his to the ground and gag slipping into his mouth. Removing a small handgun from his belt and zip-tying his hands, successfully subduing the faunus in sheer seconds with another show of expertly trained military efficiency.

The dog faunus with droopy black ears and a grim mask now in two pieces on the floor where he hit his face. He looked wide-eyed and panicked. Nose broken and bleeding the faunus gave up his pitiful struggling against the strength of the soldiers. The White Fang member was dressed in a tattered mud stained pants and an even worse off White Fang uniform shirt, the blood clawd wolf stamped on the back.

Onyx waved the soldier off of the faunus. The captured faunus flipped himself onto his back, getting a look at his captors. Seeing the six black suited armed figures the faunus looked as if he was about to piss himself. One of the suited figures walked up and kneeled next to the him. The figure then twisted his helmet and lifted it from his head. Onyx's long black hair again falling over one of his sapphire eyes. The two faunus locked eyes for a second, Then Onyx spoke softly.

"you have two minutes to answer my questions, then I will decide what to do with you. and if you try anything" Onyx paused for effect. "well let's just say you shouldn't have to find out, do you understand?" The gagged faunus nodded. Onyx lifted the tied faunus, pressing him up against the wall holding him there. "Good. How many White Fang are here, right now.?" Onyx said pulling out his karambit from its sheath, spinning it on his finger. The White Fang member's eyes grew wide at the knife. scared shitless he proved to be more informative than the previous two.

"I umm... I think...about eighty. no wait, ninety..ish?" The White Fang member replied. This information surprised Onyx but he didn't break his passive mask.. 'This doesn't line up with our Intel' he thought. He asked another question.

"How many of you were there here a week ago?" Onyx asked slowly beginning to sink the blade of the karambit into the faunus's shoulder. A weak wine came from the faunus, followed by a heavy gasp of air when Onyx retracted the blade from his flesh, a line of red leaving the wound.

"I don't know, I really don't, I just got here a few days ago. Please I..I..I swear.."

"I don't believe you." Onyx demanded more aggressively, still holding the knife deep into his shoulder, giving it a small twist.

"th-th-there were a little over two hu-hundred." He said, wincing in pain. Onyx satisfied with the answer pulled out the blade, wiping the blood onto the white fang member's shirt. He stood up and turned to walk away when the White Fang member spoke to him. "you're gonna pay for that you piece of human shit." He said, the red soaking through his shirt. Onyx stopped, turned and leaned in towards the prisoner. The White Fang member was confused as Onyx pulled down the suit around his neck, revealing the metallic looking scales reflecting in the moonlight. A moment passed and then the bonded terrorist went from confident, confused, shocked, then to furious in all of a second. Eye's wide and stammering the faunus spoke shakily.

"bu-bu-but why?" The faunus stared at each other, one looking at the other with a expression of disbelief. His voice grew, "How could you be fighting for them!" the faunus gestured his head to the rest of the marines in the room watching Onyx do his work. The faunus started to yell now. "YOU FUCKING TRAI-" His voice as cut off as the curved six inch razor steel pierced his windpipe. Onyx again wiped the blade of his knife on the dying faunus's clothes and re sheathed it. He then replaced his helmet back onto his head, cutting out the sound of the faunus choking from his own blood.

Placing a finger to his helmet, he spoke. "Listen up Vanguard, situation update. The number of hostiles is now believed to be around ninety, not the two-hundred and fifty we prepared for. But nonetheless we continue with the plan," he paused. "Begin Phase 5"

* * *

 **BACK AGAIN! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE READ AND THE SUPPORT! I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO SAY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. FIRST IS ONYX'S MAIN INTERNAL CONFLICT HE HAS WHEN KILLING ANOTHER FAUNUS. NOT ONLY IS IT DIFFICULT MORALLY FOR HIM BUT ALSO** **INSTINCTIVELY. HIMSELF BEING A FAUNUS WOULD GIVE HIM A PRIMAL INSTINCT TO SIDE WITH HIS SPECIES. THIS GOES TO SAY THAT THE WILLPOWER HE NEEDS TO PULL THIS OFF IS IMMENSE. ANOTHER NOTE I WOULD LIKE OT MAKE IS THE APPLICATION OF AURA. AS FAR AS MY KNOWLEDGE CAN SAY IS THAT AURA IS NOT ALWAYS PROTECTING SOMEONE, ITS ACTIVATED AT WILL. SO IF SOMEONE WAS TO CATCH SOMEONE OFF GUARD WITH FOR EXAMPLE, A SNIPER'S BULLET MOVING TOO FAST FOR SOMEONE TO ACTIVATE THEIR AURA IN TIME IT WOULD HIT THEM AND DAMAGE THEIR PHYSICAL BODY. BUT I DO NOT KNOW HOW QUICKLY AURA CAN BE MANIFESTED. IS IT INSTANTLY? OR DOES IT HAVE A SECOND OR TWO TO COVER THEM? I GUESS WE'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT IF IT'S EXPLAINED IN THE SHOW OR IF THERE IS SOMEONE OUT THERE WHO KNOWS OTHERWISE I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR ABOUT IT. AGAIN THANK YOU ALL FOR READING. I LOVE FEEDBACK OF ANY KIND!**


	4. Fallen Heroes

Chapter 4:Fallen Heroes

Taking in data from his wrist pad he walked over to the watchtower's window, observing the camp in more detail. From the view the window provided he could see rows upon rows of mud stained stick stand tents, most likely a terrorist in each of them. at the back of the camp was a small cluster of much larger, officer's tents. Next to that was a large stockpile of various crates and containers of all shapes and sizes. Onyx continued to scan the camp, seeing more unkempt tents and a few grim masked figures strolling around. 'unorganized, unprofessional, and undisciplined.'He thought to himself as he plotted an assault plan in his head. Small amounts of rain began to fall, the dark clouds beginning to increase above. He was just about done getting a lay of the camp when in the far back side of the camp by the stockpile a gust of wind lifted the corner of a large tarp. Revealing a row of six inactive fully armed operable Atlesian Paladin's. The massive mech suits each had a custom painted blood slashed wolf on the side. The tarp was pulled back down by someone, concealing the mechs. Onyx spoke into his radio.

"Silt, report in." He waited until a gruff voice responded in a whisper.

"Still here, we had one of them walk in our tower but we kept it silent, no problems"

"good, now I just confirmed that the enemy is in possession of multiple armed Paladins."

"Shit, are they using them? How Many?"

"they don't seem to active, they have them under tarps in storage at the north side of the camp."

"you want us to take care of them?"

"Don't let anyone else get to them before your squad does. Wait for my go then use the dust charges on them."

"don't worry Onyx, we'll blow em' to hell one way or another."

"Camilia."

"still here Onyx." The female voice responded.

"How many guards can you confirm on the wall?"

"umm... Exactly twelve."

"Good, load aura piercing rounds and on my go take out the rest of the towers."

"Roger that." Camilia said. Onyx switched channels and spoke again.

"Shadowed Fear, still with us?"

"We're Here, all is quiet. But you should know that this storm is growing stronger. We have about thirty minutes until the conditions are dangerous. When that happens we can't promise you a safe extraction." The pilot warned.

Onyx didn't like this.

"lower to strafing distance, prepare the landing craft, we might be needing to get out of here in a hurry."

"Yes, sir." The pilot answered. Onyx withdrew Twilight's Reach off of his back checking it's ammo as he gave another command into the radio.

"Camilia start taking out the rest of the towers and pick off any deserters from the camp. all teams take around the wall, box them in. team two go with Silt's team and get those charges planted and blown as fast as you can, if they get to one of those paladins," he paused. "what a night it's going to be." Onyx opened the hatch in the floor and flipped the safety off the rifle. "We are weapons free, assume all non-allied forces hostile." he said as he dropped through the hole landing on soft wet mud, the rain pouring on him. A very surprised White Fang member saw him drop from the watchtower and threw the stack of logs to the side reaching for his sidearm. But Onyx caught him off guard and had already raised Twilight's Reach putting pressure on the trigger. a soft hum emitted from from the rifle, Then in the blink of an eye a concentrated bolt of purple lightning shot and found it's way to the faunus's chest sending the White Fang member flying backwards hitting the ground, a stream of smoke trailing out of his chest.

The camp turned into complete chaos. the silence of the night shattering like glass as the sounds of battle filled the air. The faunus guards began to drop from their towers without warning as they tried to determine where or who their enemy was. Onyx's men made use of this confusion and quickly shot down the rest of the guards off the walls. The walls clear, Onyx's men began to spread out into the camp not giving any time for the enemy to wake from their tents. Many faunus were shot in their sleeping bags, while others put up a small fight having quickly grabbed a nearby weapon. Some of the remaining armed guards activated their aura if they had the ability and started to figure out where their enemy was coming from. Some of the White Fang began to land a few shots towards on the suited soldiers while other guards shot blindly in fear, some even shooting some of their allies in the back. The air was filled with the sound of machine-gun fire as dust ammunition was being traded off between the two forces. The cries of dying faunus and men pierced the night. The Vanguard unit was heavily armed and trained while the smaller force of faunus were outgunned and outmatched. The battle was a slaughter more like. But the faunus were putting up a strong fight, using tables, boxes and barrels as cover as their enemy circled in from all directions.

Onyx ran straight through the middle of the camp rushing towards the commander's tents on the other side. His squad was trying to keep up but they were intercepted by multiple faunus rushing out of their tents. He ran down a straight open path between two rows of tents passing out bolts of purple lighting to anyone who was fool enough to get in his way. He was just about to reach the large tents when four large armored faunus stepped out of them. a strong aura around each of them. The tiger faunus, the leader at the back of the group waved a pointed finger yelling orders. Two of the faunus ran off in a different direction as the Tiger and bear faunus caught sight of Onyx approaching and turned in his direction. Onyx wasted no time, stopping ten meters away and fired off three quick bolts of electricity at the bear faunus, shattering his dark green aura and knocking him over but not injuring him. The tiger faunus ignored his fallen ally and charged Onyx swinging a seven foot battle ax at his head. He ducked the swing and before the faunus could try for another swing Onyx jumped back pulled out his pistol firing off five rounds of dust ammunition that harmlessly deflected off of the faunus's deep orange aura. Not having seen the bear faunus get back up Onyx was caught off guard when out of nowhere the massive bear faunus slammed into his side sending him backwards, handgun flying from his hand. He flipped himself back up onto his feet, transformed Twilight's Reach into the Four bladed halberd and windmilled it into the Tiger's head then sidestepping another charge from the bear faunus smacking him on the head as he ran past. Making use of his superior speed Onyx dealt a series of quick blows at the tiger. The faunus tried to keep up with Onyx's speed but couldn't as Twilight's Reach hit him hard, weakening his aura. Onyx was forced to pause his assault as he deflected a few rounds of dust ammunition from the Bear's shotgun cleaver like weapon. Windmilling off the shots he focused on The bear faunus, not wanting him to recover his aura. Onyx charged the bear faunus again conducting quick speed attacks against him. The bear faunus slower than him as he tried to fend off the attacks with his weapon but couldn't a s one of the blades sunk into his gut and protruded from his back.

Onyx held the weapon in the him for a second then ripped it out, The bear faunus's body collapsing to the ground lifeless. He then turned back to the Tiger faunus only to sidestep another ax swing that came dangerously close to his head. The Tiger's speed was surprising as he continued to swing the ax at him, Onyx evading the powerful blows. The faunus locked blades and traded hits until Onyx's aura started to become faint and weakened from absorbing so much force. He knew he needed to finish this fight quickly. Onyx went for a fake swing to the Tiger's legs hoping to open a spot on his chest but the Tiger didn't fall for it. Onyx was repaid with a knee to the gut causing him to double over in pain, his aura now completely shattered, the faint purple lining shattering out of existence. The ax wielding faunus swung at Onyx's torso cutting a deep clean line across his chest. Onyx was stunned as the Tiger kicked him to the ground, Twilight's reach falling out of his hand. In the muddy ground, unarmed Onyx lay. the tiger faunus lifted his ax above Onyx's neck for the final blow.

The heavy rain was growing more intense as Onyx lay in the thick mud. His world was clouded by pain as he tried to move. He tried to fight back. he tried to do anything but his body failed him. The tiger faunus was about to swing his ax onto his head but with a sudden burst of last ditch effort Onyx ripped out his karambit and stabbed it through the tiger's weak aura and into his lower leg through the thick muscle. The faunus screamed in pain collapsing to a knee, bending over to grab his leg when Onyx kicked out. connecting his steel toed with the tiger's knee cap. a loud crack sounded as the bone shattered. Recovering now, Onyx took advantage of his weakened opponent and slit his knife multiple times across the tiger's leg again. Cutting the two essential muscles in his leg. The tiger collapsed completely and was rendered immobile. Onyx took his time and stood up, kicking the bloodied ax away from the fallen tiger's grip. He stood over his opponent and kicked him hard in the head. Not killing him but into unconsciousness. Onyx brought his knife down to the faunus's neck but thought better of it because the faunus was a high ranked leader of the White Fang who most likely knew valuable information that they would interrogate out of him later. He stood back up but a chunk of his vision was gone. He removed his helmet and looked over it. The large spread crack across the visor making it unusable. He discarded it, letting his long wet hair stay at his face. He placed a small thumb sized beacon device on the unconscious body and looked over the camp engulfed in blood and fire.

The base looked like a war zone. The firefights had ended, some of the faunus had surrendered and were being lined up to be executed or transported. Although most refused to be a human's captive and fought to the death. Onyx's men were given orders to eliminate the White Fang stronghold. Which meant little or no prisoners. Some of the marines suffered minor injuries or gunshot wounds but were being treated with powerful painkillers and the blood being stopped by the few medics. Onyx began walking over to the north side of the camp, the source of the raging fires. He felt the warm ooze of blood spread through his suit as he ran. he had lost lot of it, but he continued without stop, pressing a finger to the electronic piece in his ear alternatively to his broken helmet.

"Vanguard, casualty assessment." He said. getting multiple responses of small injuries and a few gunshot wounds but in total only three of his men had been killed, which ones in particular he did not know yet. although that number could increase if his men aren't treated to advanced medical attention quickly. "Shadowed Fear. The mission is complete, begin extraction. Multiple wounded, we need medical." The heavy rains had become even heavier and the winds blowing stronger. The response was broken up.

"Roger tha-, Extrac- ships on the w-, We don't have a lo- of time, the storm-, stronger."

The pilots voice was cut out but Onyx got the message. They needed to get out of here. Jogging steadily past numerous acres of bodies and blood, He made it to the northernmost wall. The ground was littered with flaming pieces of metal and the remnants of what were the Paladins. Two scratched armor black suited figures approached him. The one on the left remover her helmet, revealing a sharp face and a pair of Ice blue eyes. She was Silt's second officer. She looked at the increasing amounts of red soaking into my armor.

"Do you need a medic sir?" she asked

"No I'll be fine." I responded, standing up a little straighter.

"I'll start regrouping the squads now sir."

But before Onyx could respond a voice screamed into the air

"fucking move!"

The a huge explosion of ash and earth shot him off of his feet, slamming him hard into a nearby crate. The shock wave thundered in his ears. Mud rained on his face and a loud ringing in his ears deafened him but his hearing recovered in a few seconds. Shaking his head from the blast Onyx looked to see what caused it. The world was back to chaos as shouting and gunfire filled his ears. He saw the woman that was blasted back with him get up and quickly dive to the left just as another explosion of earth replaced where she just was. He brushed the shrapnel off his face, looking and seeing the twenty foot Paladin standing over him. He just stared back at it in shock until his instincts kicked in, making him dive in the opposite direction as another blast rumbled the ground where he was previously. The soldiers scattered in every direction, diving behind crates and taking cover under anything they could as the mech released a salvo of rockets at every target available, firing In unison with its attached auto cannons. Onyx jumped behind a nearby stack of steel crates smeared with blood. One of the soldiers left in the open ran for Onyx's spot as well but was gunned down as the Auto cannons ripped him to pieces. Chunks of flesh and mud left the soldiers body leaving the mutilated corpse riddled with holes. The paladin turned it's attention to the other soldier who were either still running or were stupid enough to try to penetrate the thick armor with simple dust ammunition. The mech continued to paint the ground with craters and holes adding more blood to the muddy ground. Onyx taking back his role as a commander dished out orders to his men.

"Get out of it's way! Silt the dust charges, NOW!" Onyx peaked from over the brain spattered crate waiting for something to happen to the Paladin. The mech showed no sign of effect as it continued to fire at the covering targets.

"Silt right fucking now!" Onyx ordered fiercely. More and more soldiers dropped to the ground as the Paladin caught them with it's guns until when a light followed by a streak of smoke hit the Paladin's side, causing it to stumble and turn to where the rocket came from. Then another rocket shot into the paladins other side, then again from it's back. The soldiers in Silt's squad firing their high explosive mini dust rockets launchers to weaken the Paladin. Onyx used the small opening to charge the Paladin and sliced at it's lower leg segment. The mech returned with its massive arm, swinging at Onyx. He jumped out of the way of the arm as another rocket hit the mech right in the center cockpit. The Paladin stuttered for a second then it partway collapsed onto one leg with an immense thud as the tons of metal hit the ground. The soldiers wasted no time and stuck a small silver beeping package onto the fallen robot. The soldiers including Onyx all ran away from the mech until the five second timer ended. Onyx turned to look at the fireworks that shot into the sky.

The bonfire of metal and fuel crackled and popped brightly as the soldiers watched, admiring the sight. Then went to finding who was alive and returning to helping their injured comrades. Onyx's vision was becoming blurry now and his head was swamping. He looked down at the fatal cut that he was applying pressure to. The wound penetrated deep into his gut, crimson liquid leaking steadily out. He pressed his hand back to his stomach feeling the pain grow now that the adrenaline had worn off. He halfway collapsed but caught himself on a nearby metal crate with brain matter and blood decorating it. He spoke into his earpiece.

"I need a medi-..." He barely got out the words as he completely fell to the ground, his body limp and weak due to massive losses of blood. Each breath was shallower and shallower as he lay in the mud. then suddenly the ground began to shake. The sound of a loud animal screeching and wood cracking filled Onyx's ears. He turned his head and focused his vision at the left section of the wall that now had a twenty foot hole in it. a massive White scaled and red grim style decorated King Taijitu slithered into the camp, engaging with the soldiers. He saw that his men had the situation mostly under control, outnumbering the giant snake until The twin black King Taijitu came through the wall as well, making another twenty foot hole in the massive wooden wall. The sound of gunfire,snake screeching and the dust engines of landing craft were the last thing he remembered as his vision went black and lost consciousness among the rain and wind.


	5. Climaxus

Climaxus

As his dreams drifted off into the dreaded nightmares He began to wake up, dragging him back to the world that he desperately tried to leave behind. He strained his eyes, adjusting to the bright artificial lights. He started to make out the shape of a face in front of him. She was beautiful. Deep forest green eyes with a hint of spring and straight blonde hair flowing like a waterfall of spun gold. She looked at him with the face of concern and she placed the back of her hand to his head. His eyes were locked in a accidental half unconscious gaze at the two very profound curves that extended from her chest. Onyx caught himself in the act and tried to mutter an a apology but his throat was dry and cracked. all that got out was a small inaudible croak. The attractive blonde went out of his view, making him want to lay up. he tried but a huge surge of pain exploded in his gut that he was not prepared for.

"Oh, No just lay down and try to relax. I'll give you something for the pain." She said, meddling with various bottles on a nearby cart. he turned his head to see. Catching glimpses of many rows of hospital beds against a white wall, a few of them with occupants in them. She returned into his view with a large needle. he found his voice a little better this time and stopped her from stabbing it into him.

"No, no meds." he said, brushing the needle away with his hand.

"are you sure?" she asked uncertainly.

"yes I'll be fine, Thank you." Lifting his head he looked down over his body and saw it was covered with an olive colored blanket. his body was numb, probably from the IV they had put into his arm. He's never been a fan of injecting medicine into his body. He made a second but successful attempt at sitting up, the attractive nurse helping him as he leaned against the back of the angled bed. His chest was bare, save for the thick wrapping of white bandages that covered his lower gut. But otherwise boldly displaying his toned body and patch of black scales that covered a part of his chest. he took in his surroundings. The room was was long but narrow, clean beds lined against the tiled white walls. a various assortment of medical instruments by each one. The woman standing next to him was a nurse, telling by her white uniform. She was the only other person in the long room who wasn't in a bed, except for the stiff guard at the door.

"Do you need anything Lieutenant Nightfall? Wait sorry. Captain Nightfall sir." she asked then corrected. he turned his head back to her. She was carrying a metal clipboard with a few forms clipped into it.

"Water, please." he croaked out. She already had a small cup of water prepared on the wheeled cart next to her and she gave it him, placing it his hands. he took the cup and drank the liquid too fast, causing him to cough up halfway through.

"try to slow down." she said, taking the empty cup and placing it back on the cart. he thought back to what she said a second ago.

"Captain?" he asked, curious why she addressed him a rank higher.

"yes, oh that's right you couldn't have known since you were in here, but I think someone should be here to clear things up with you. I'll let them know that you woke up." She said then turned to walk away.

He was still immensely confused, trying to grasp back to what happened previous to waking up here. The memories of the mission coming back to him, he remembered being injured and blacking out. This must be some sort of infirmary, definitely not a hospital. he could tell by the guard that stood by the door wearing a military uniform and holding his hands formally behind his back. he looked back over the other patients in the room, some of the faces were completely covered in bandages but from he faces he could see he recognized two of them. Both of them were part of his Vanguard unit. He desperately wanted to talk to them, to ask about what happened but they were both sound a sleep or unconscious. he was just about to call the nurse back over to ask her another question when the white metal door opened on the other side of the room. he couldn't see who was on the other side of the doorway because the guard blocked their entry. he saw a few badges and ID's flashed then the guard stepped a side allowing the two figures to enter the room. One of them he recognized instantly, it was Camilia. She wore a clean, sharp white uniform, contrasting perfectly with her waist length bright cherry red hair. Seeing her familiar face sent a wave of relief through him. She caught his stare from across the room and they locked eyes, a large friendly grin spreading on her face matching his own ridiculous smile. The man who stood next to her was an older man with aged grey hair. But his composure screamed with authority, without any hint of old age. He wore a black formal uniform with many colorful pendants displayed on both his breasts, labeling him as a high ranking officer, possibly a high major. The nurse pointed them in his direction and they walked over to where he sat comfortably, watching the two approach his bedside. Camilia nearly reached to give him a hug where he lay but she stopped mid action remembering they weren't alone.

Camilia stood there quietly and the taller man behind her spoke up.

"good morning, Captain Nightfall, I trust you rested well?" he asked politely. Onyx had no idea how to address him so he played it by the book.

"yes sir." he said.

"but first, i don't think we've met. allow me to introduce myself. I am Colonel Autumns." he stated proudly, extending his hand out to him. he took it and shook firmly. Onyx was wondering why a colonel would come to see him personally and even more so in this condition.

"honored sir." Onyx said, retracing from the handshake. Autumns cleared his throat.

"yes, now I've come here to congratulate you on your recent promotion and outstanding victory."

"promoted sir?" Onyx asked, looking for answers.

"Indeed, you made quite an impression in the higher ups in Atlas. I wouldn't be surprised if they try to steal you from me." He said with a humorous chuckle. Onyx looked to Camilia, still lost as to what was happening but she remained passive and unhelpful.

"I'm not quite sure where I am yet sir." Onyx said, looking for more answers. The colonel scoffed.

"Why, your at the pride of my career, Climaxus Base." he stated proudly, Waving his arm acknowledging the surrounding room.

'of course' Onyx thought. Climaxus was built eight years ago in response to large grim breach into Vale from the north. It was originally supposed to act as an outpost to warn the city in advance but the founding colonel, 'Autumns' turned it into a formidable strong point, a key piece in Vale's northern defenses. Climaxus is one of the very few military factors present in Vale. Technically all of the military are part of Atlas's national force. But after 'The War' Atlas has been using its dominant military to assist Vale since they do not have one, as a bonding treaty between the two Kingdoms.

The colonel spoke again, "Many of us are glad that you aren't dead, you make a great commander. The SOHF is lucky to have someone like you. It would have been a shame if you left us."

"Thank you sir."

"No need. Just get back to it quickly, Remnant is delving into a dark time. The military needs people like you. Welcome to Climaxus, but I'm afraid I can't give you the grand tour. I've already stayed too long. I should be going. It was pleasure to meet you Captain. I expect we should be seeing each other in the future." With saying that, Autumns turned and left, Camilia and he watching him leave until he was out of sight before speaking.

"whatever that was about." Onyx said staring at the doorway the colonel left through then turning his gaze to Camilia.

"I don't know either, a lot of weird stuff has been happening in the military lately." She looked over my hospitalised body. "How are you feeling?"

"what? Me or the bed?"

"No, how does it feel to be alive? smart one."she said with with a mix of playful friendliness.

"It was just a scratch." he said nonchalantly. She looked down at the bandages covering half his torso.

"mmhuh...I'm sure." she said sarcastically.

"well if it makes you feel better, it did hurt a bit." she let out a small laugh shaking her head. A small pause of silence followed until Camilia found her words, soft and affectionate.

"you know, he really thought you weren't going to make it. It scared the living hell out of me. The wound was deep and we got you here so late, I'm sorry." she said lowering her gaze to the floor.

Onyx could tell she was truly sorry, it made him feel bad. It it not often that she was like this. Normally Camilia was the rock that he would always have to rely on. But even the strongest crack, especially when it comes to friends.

he reached an affectionate hand on her shoulder, she looked him in the eye with a soft expression."Cami, you're saying this like it's your fault. But it's not. I'm fine don't worry about me, see?" he lifted his arms as display while he grinning at her. This caused her face to light up with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him tightly in a hug.

"Dammit Onyx, your sappy bullshit works and I hate it." she said, retracting from the hug with a large smile on her face. "I'm going to find out when we can get you out of this hellhole." she said looking around the room for the nurse.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"two days. But that's ending now " she said simply, still looking for the nurse.

"you know, I wouldn't mind sleeping here another few hours."

"Nope. You're coming with me, no way out of it." she looked him dead center in the eye. "and you still owe him that date you promised and I'll be damned if you die in here before that." she said in a tone that let him know there was no way to change her mind. "I'll be right back." she said leaving the side of his bed. he reached for the half empty cup of water on the nearby stand and finished the rest in a single gulp. Only then did he realize how hungry he truly was. It had been a few days since he last ate. Camilia returned with the blonde nurse.

"He can leave as soon as I finish some last things, it shouldn't take long." the nurse said to Camilia. She observed the digital instruments by his bed and wrote something on her clipboard.

"great" Camilia said, turning back to me. Her face grew serious and she leaned closer to me. "you are not going to believe what happened while you were out." she said quietly.

"why? what happened?" he asked wanting to know what has her so on edge. Camilia shot a glance at the nearby nurse then she leaned further over his bed closer to his ear.

"not here, I'll tell you later."

"okay?" he said uncertainly. The nurse turned to him listing things off her clipboard.

"you can leave now but he recommend not stressing anything around your core. I filed a two day official leave for you to recover." She looked at him questionably. "Do you want a chair?"

"No, I'll be fine." he would be caught dead if the other marines if they saw him in a damn wheelchair. he would die before that happened. he threw the blankets off his legs. Luckily he was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants. Swinging his legs to the side of the bed he lifted off. his bare feet hit the cold tiled floor. he was a little edgy but his legs held up surprisingly better than what they felt like.

Camilia was closely observing his movements, "you good?".

"yeah, I Think so." he said feeling pretty good about his balance.

"then let's go eat, but first we gotta cover that up." she said pointing to his bare chest. he let out the smallest of blushes.

"don't worry, I brought these from your rooms." she pulled a small bag off of her shoulder, one that he had not noticed earlier. She pulled out a gray uniform jacket with matching slacks. The chest fashioned many colorful pendants that he had been awarded over the years including his name stitched into it.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got these." He said, taking the uniform and beginning to dress from the bundle of clothes. Without having her turn around he quickly finished and ran his finger through his bedhead a few times to look somewhat presentable. Seeing the familiar golden wings around the purple lightning bolt stitched onto the shoulder of the uniform he felt much more at home. Feeling confident with his appearance he was more than ready to leave the antiseptic smell of the infirmary and put something in his belly.

Starting for the door, ready to leave Camilia called out. "Hey, forgetting something?" She teased, holding out a white, hand sized device.

"Thanks," he said stupidly as he put his scroll in his pocket. Together they exited the medical wing and into a large metal corridor. The large concrete and steel hallway with no sources of natural light suggested we were underground, which wouldn't be surprising because Climaxus was constructed inside of a mountain. The base tunneled levels down into the ground, forever. he had no idea where to go in the labyrinth of massive hallways so he just followed her. They stayed to the side of the pass way as every minute or so a large motorized cart would pass by, carrying anything from machine parts to warheads. The hallways were abnormally empty, most likely everyone was at the cafeteria catching the reserved time when lunch was served.

"What do you think he meant by 'Remnant is delving into a dark time'?" Camilia asked.

"No idea."

"so, any word on what caused the breach last week?" he asked, attempting conversation.

"not anything new, we know the white fang is behind it. But how they managed the resources is beyond us."

"Do you think it has something to to do with the stolen Paladins?"

"the higher uppers are staying very hush hush about it."

"I see. This reminds me about the transmit tower breakin."

"all that we know is that someone, we don't know who, but whoever they are, they disabled seven armed guards and killed one of them. The intruder did whatever they did in the tower until a huntress. A Huntress in training from the local academy walked in on them. The huntress's name i believe to Ruby Rose or something like that, but I'm not sure. The officials aren't revealing much information. Have you heard of her?"

"yeah, she and her team were the ones who destroyed that rogue Paladin a few months ago right?" he asked, remembering the flood of news stories and damage reports he had to send back to the council.

"Yep that's the one. he was up at vale when that happened and damn were the Councilors pissed. he have a friend in the Atlesian goods exporting department and he got the worst end of it. He says that has no idea how the White Fang got equipment that's not even permitted for use in the military yet. He also says there might be a rat in the system." she said the last part more quietly.

We passed a group of socializing crew workers wearing orange jackets and yellow helmets. As they caught sight of him they immediately stood up and faced him with a formal salute. he wasn't quite sure how to respond so he kept walking past, ignoring them.

"I assume that is because of this?" he asked fingering the new silver captain's pendant on his jacket.

"Yep, but don't be expecting him to give you any of that crap." she said, making a mock salute, causing him to laugh. We met the end of one of the hallways entering a massive cafeteria. The room had enough metal rows of tables to seat thousands of people. Nearly all of the seats were full of men and women making wearing grey fatigues and making idle chatter among themselves. There were very few officers in the room because they got their own quarters and private meals. But he was here to see his team and he preferred some real people to talk to. Camilia led him down the rows until he caught sight of multiple familiar faces at one of the tables who greeted us warmly.

"Hey, look who's alive!" The big muscular man named Silt said in his rough voice. "good to see you again Cami." Silt placed a friendly hand on her shoulder then he turned to look at Onyx. A huge grin spread on his face. "Damn, look at this bastard. Back from the dead." he said locking arms with Onyx's in a brotherly gesture.

"good to see you too," he said. Then another man sitting at the table with the features of blue eyes and sandy hair spoke up.

"No kidding. Jesus Onyx we saw that Paladin blast you to hell. Why ever you aren't dead beats me. But good thing you ain't. Sit down and I'll go get you sohim food. What do you want?" Coast asked getting up from the table.

he had no idea what he wanted. "just anything really, Thanks Coast". The Blonde was a rather slim figure compared to the rest of the soldier but he made up for it in his perfectly sculpted bodily features. He always reminded him of someone that would be a model in a magazine.

"yea, no problem captain." Coast said then left in search of the buffet tables.

"well sit down then." Silt said gesturing to the empty spots on the metal bench of the chrohim table. Camilia and he took seats opposite from each other.

Silt took a look at the bandages on his arm. "you know word around here is that you're some kind of fanus demon." he raised an eyebrow at him. "yea no joke. The men say that nobody should have lived what you did. But they're all just a bunch of dumbshits. "

"Got lucky he guess." he said at a loss for better words.

Silt agreed, "They just don't like the idea of a faunus bossing them around. Not that you being five years younger than the rest of us is going to help either. And speaking of which, Coast went around and found out that your rank makes you the tenth most authoritative person in this steel trap of a base." he shook his head at the crazy fact. "I'm serious, he think Autumns is going to go nuts when a faunus starts replacing his higher officers. There has been a lot of talk about you actually."

"Has there?" he asked intrigued.

"Yep, something talk about a 'filthy fanus' cheating his way to the top. Damn lunatics." He laughed to himself then he turned to him with a serious face. "But I Would watch your back when we aren't around. Alright?"

"Got it."

Camilia looked back and forth between us. "OK, enough of your conspiracy. nothing going to happen to him while he's here." she looked at me. "I think Autumns like's you too much to let anything happen." For the next few minutes none of us said anything. The sounds of hundreds of other conversations and clacking silverware filling the air. Then Silt revived the conversation

"Hey did you two hear about-" he stopped and looked to his left and right making sure nobody was nearby and leaned in closer to the table near us. "did you hear that Coast found himself a dame. A pretty one too if I'm any judge. Don't say anything about it cause-"

"Mmh hum." Coast stood behind him carrying two trays of food, irritation clear on his angry face. Silt whipped around and met the blonde's eyes.

"he uhhh...it was...I.." Silt tried to look for a way out of it.

"Just shut up. I was going to tell you all anyways. I was just waiting for the right time." He said putting down one of the trays in front of me.

"Like hell you were. You've been keeping her a secret for weeks now!" Silt countered.

"Thanks for trailing me all over Vale and going through my stuff to find that one out big guy."

"Fine I Might have been a bit nosy. What's her Name anyways..cryshe or crias..."

"it's Crystal for your information, thanks for asking this time." The blonde said annoyed.

"he was just curious." Silt said putting his hands up defensively. Onyx was too engaged in his mashed potatoes to care much about what they were arguing about. Coast did a half face palm, shaking his head at Silt. He then turned to me.

"So how much leave did they give you?" he asked, playing with the steel ring on his index finger.

"Two says. But I'm not going to use any of it. Got too much work to get back to." he said through a mouthful of food, remembering the vast amounts of paperwork that would be needed to be filled out later. not to mention heading back to the flagship to report back to the general tomorrow.

"Alright you workaholic, live a little would ya?" Coast mocked.

He ignored the remark, setting his fork down and drinking a gulp of milk out a container labeled "Utterly Delicious"

"I'm heading back flagship to report on the mission. I'll have the rest of the unit stay here until I get back. Enjoy the break." Onyx said.

The blonde man fist-pumped, "Awesome, I'm gonna go hit the gym. But I don't have a sparring partner." He looked at Silt. "Care to?" He asked smiling deviously.

Silt mirrored Coast's smug smile, "you mean you need someone to beat your arrogant ass, sure I'll do it." Silt and Coast rose from the table, Coast placing a friendly hand on Silt's shoulder.

"Ha, you make me laugh." Coast responded sarcastically. Together they left the cafeteria, leaving the two of them with their food.

Camilia shook her head with a half smile. "those two are going to end up married one day." Onyx cracked a smile as well then went back to his food, finishing it in a few minutes. The two of them emptied their trays and stopped at the entrance to the Cafeteria.

Camilia turned to look at him, her Ocean blue eyes radiating, "I'll go with you to give the report." She offered.

"There's no need. Get some sleep until I get back."

"Onyx, I'm going with you." She stated bluntly.

"Ahh, missed me did you?"

"No, just want to make sure you don't hurt yourself." She joked.

Onyx scoffed, "well I suppose some company would be nice."

"Should I bring some champagne for the trip captain?"

"Maybe another time. When we're back in Vale. Then I'll finally answer that promise."

"You better." She warned. "See you in the hanger tomorrow then, sir." She said, making a true soldier's salute. he answered the salute then left the cafeteria through a different entrance than the one he entered from.

Finding his way to the officer's wing was not a problem because he take the route to it multiple times a day. Passing through the steel corridors and through a large blast door like entrance into the officer's hallway. The change in setting was instant. The floor was hardwood instead of cement and steel grate. The hallways were much better lit with windows allowing natural light to pour in. The walls were still a steel plating but you would never notice under the cream colored paint that gave the space a more inviting feeling. Marines and worker have to sleep in rooms with as many as twenty bunks in them but he had the privilege of using accommodations more to his liking due to his position. he traced down the long fancy hallway passing door after numbered door. Each door had a bronze, silver, gold,or platinum plate in them with the assigned officer's name etched into it. The different material of plate signifies that particular person's rank or standing. he eventually met the door with a new looking silver plate boldly displaying 'Nightfall' on the etched front. he took out his scroll and swiped it near the digital detector and the door unlocked with a strong click. he pushed open the heavy metal door and flicked the light on the wall. The place was a mess. Although his position forces him to take up large responsibilities, his lazy habits take over when he's not in life and death situations. Stepping over a pile of scattered clothing he shut the door behind him. The room looked like any other single bed hotel room except for the metal weapon locker and the over sized digital desk setup in the corner. Nothing was particular fancy looking save for the bed that featured a self heating system that he installed himself because nights in northern Vale can get quite cold. he stepped into the middle of the room and got to his first order of business.

"Sarah." he called out. he waited for a second and then a circular display device on the ceiling came to life and projected a holographic image in the middle of the room, a few feet away from me. She was wearing as close as you can get to a digital officers uniform. Her pixelated hair was in a ponytail that ended at her shoulders. Her face looked very young and delicate. She held her hands behind her back in a respectful posture. The holographic woman spoke, words matching her moving digital mouth.

"Yes Captain Nightfall?" Her artificial voice asked. he moved a box of half eaten take out off of a stack of papers and began shuffling through them.

"Compose a message to all personnel who were actively involved in the Vanguard assignment."

She responded with computer like speed. "That is a list of sixty-four recipients. What would you like to say sir?"

"Inform them of his two day absence and that all needs of him will need to be put to hold for the time being, they may leave a message is they wish."

"right away sir, Message sent. Would that be all?" The hologram asked.

"Yes, that's all. Thank you." with his response the woman's image blinked out of existence. Removing his gray officer's jacket and hanging it up in the nearby closet he walked over to the large black metal locker set in the corner of the room. Punching in the twelve digit code the door unlocked with an assuring click. he opened the locker and double checked to make sure Twilight's Reach was safely inside right along the bundle of ancient cloth with the razor dust blade inside. he withdrew the knife and re familiarized himself with it. The blade was made from pure forged Atlesian metal and fused with dust. It would need to be recharged soon since the fragile red glow along the black blade had stated to die out. Using a dust reinforced blade had it's perks and it's consequences. Mainly due to the safety to it's user and the unique ability the dust gives in combat. he restocked the locker with the knife wrapped in it's cloth again and re-locked the door. he felt more secure now that he knew where his weapons were and that they were close by. He deactivated the lights and his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Laying on the oversized bed he stared at the concrete ceiling for a number of minutes. Unable to fall asleep he picked up a small metal pendant off the side table beside the bed. It was a forged ornately decorated metal pendant, the size of his palm. The design was the same of his unit's symbol. The Vanguard emblem, a pair of golden wings encasing the striking purple lightning bolt. He turned it over and looked at the etched words in the metal. He closed his eyes and whispered them to himself, "non omnis moriar".

* * *

 **Author's notes: I apologize for the slow moving chapter. But it is needed to set up for the oncoming story. I hope you enjoy my additions to the mechanics of the RWBY universe. Reviews and comments are always welcomed. thank you all again for the read.**


	6. A Shade Of Brown

A Shade of Brown

It was about an hour after the late summer sunset. In the days when the air was warm and comforting. On a grassy hilltop overlooking the northern seas of Vale sat a single oak tree. Under the cover of green leaves were two people. They made small conversation, the kind that scraped only the surfaces. Careful not to dig too deep or put themselves out too far. These two have known each other for no more than a few years but there was a trust between them that is only found within that of people who have fought together in battle. In a way they knew each other better than any lovers would know each other. They both knew how the other moved, how they fought, they're defeats, they're victories. There is nothing like the bond between two comrades at arms.

The one with shoulder length brown hair sat up against the tree, gazing on the last light of the day that reflected on the endless ocean. He resembled that of an engineer, with welding goggles strapped around his forehead and smudges of grease on his face that seemed to never disappear. But what was most definitive about him was his eyes. The deep relaxed brown that always had a calculating quality to them.

Next to him, laying on her back was a woman with a pale definitive body, wearing what resembled a grey coat and a black uniform. She wore high black boots and a white clip belt which had a ornately decorated sheath attached to it. The sheath was empty. Her hair looked as if someone had spun long strands of silver that created the beautiful flow of hair that currently, was spread out across the grass. She was focused on the dark sky.

She let out a long sigh, "I was hoping to see some stars. But life can only be perfect I suppose."

"Well I don't know about that." Russet replied. "You can always find what you need. and if not , build it yourself."

He reached inside his brown leather satchel and after sifting through an assortment of gadgets and gears he pulled out a small metallic sphere. Silvia made a doubtfully curious face, cocking her head at the sphere.

"What is that?"

"Just a small thing I've been putting together. Never really found a use for it yet. Here"

He turned one half of the sphere against the other and an audible click was heard. A second later, beams of golden light shot out of the sphere in all directions.

Spots of light and golden speckles filled the air around them. It was like they were looking at all the universe at once. But all revolving from the sphere. Golden stars and planets orbited around them. It was a marvelous sight. Like a holoscreen that expanded six feet in all directions.

Silvia was marveled at it. Running her long fingers through the hologram stars with her long delicate fingers. Cracking a smile even as she saw a star explode into thousands of golden dust specs.

" it's beautiful." She said, lost in the golden universe.

"Great isn't it? I thought I should apply it for the Atlesian science academy."

"Better not" Silvia said. "Something like this I want all for myself."

"Well then, you'll have to pay quite the price for it, since it's a prototype and all." He joked.

"Or...I kill you and take it for myself, selling all your other possessions and telling the team that you tragically fell off the cliff into the ocean, never to be seen again." She had a wicked smile on her face as she studied the golden sphere in her hand.

"You always did have a great sense of humor." Russet chuckled, legitimately worried.

Silvia locked her metallic eyes with Russet's and moved for him against the tree. His first thought was that she was going to cut his throat. He was ready to protect himself from being murdered when a soft kiss met his check.

He was flustered, not knowing what to do he just sat there and relaxed back against the tree. Using all his willpower to keep his composure. Silvia stood up and put the golden sphere in his hand, closing his fingers over it.

"Thank you" she said softly. Then she walked off, out of sight. Russet felt an odd sort of Deja vu from this and it sparked an old memory. The memory of how they first met and eventually went from trying to kill each other to forming into a team to protect humanity.

"Almost got it, just a bit more...there!" The booming thunder of the engine returning to life filled the room. The coils began to rotate and liquid dust flowed through the valves that snaked around the massive steel 1000 ton engine.

A rather short, chubby and thick bearded man wobbled up to russet and clapped him on the back. "You really have a nack for this don't ya?"

"I don't think I'd be here if I didn't." Russet wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Nonsense, the army coulda hired any old fool to do this. But as well as you? Not a chance!" The old man snorted with a laugh and left down the metal was engine room number four of the massive Atlesian military transport ship "Retriever". Russet inspected a digital panel in the wall for a few seconds then seeing the systems operating normally he nodded and shut the console. Picking up his tools and putting his welding tool back in his satchel he maneuvered the catwalk system around the engine room until he meet a metal door that slid open at the press a button adjacent to it. Exiting the engine room he was relieved at breathing the somewhat cleaner recycled air and escaping the overpowering heat of the dust powered machinery.

The corridors of the lower levels had no windows and only a light strip every few feet. It would make for a eerie feel if there wasn't engineers and workers bustling down in every direction. Eager to get some well deserved sleep Russet headed for an elevator which carried him from level B4 (where the main engine service rooms were) to level 4(where the worker quarters and cafeteria was) Walking down a hallway of repeating doors until meeting one labeled "Vice Chief of Engineering" he slid his ID card near the waist height sensor. the door slid open with a hiss.

The inside of the quarters was a space no bigger than two prison cells and resembled as much. No windows, the only light being white light strips along the edges of the walls. In one corner of the room was a very large and expansive metal desk that filled up space along two of the walls. A metal double bunk was built into the other wall. The room was essentially a metal box. But Russet spent very little time here, only sleeping and tinkering with mechanical parts. Otherwise he was busy managing the demanding systems of the colossal airship that currently was transporting over 2,000 crew members, as far as Russet knew. He was hired onto the ship for the duration of the trip for his skills in engineering and experience in managing large scale systems like this. A job like this was nothing new to him. Russet had spent more time on Airship's than most people have. But this time the job was slightly different. The people who had hired him left out that it was an Atlesian military airship that he was working on. The job so far had been the same as the others except that the Military ships had newer tech and better trained crew so it actually made it easier than most jobs to handle. The only thing that bothered him was the occasional soldier that he ran into. They didn't talk much, that's all he knew about them and that they were well armed. He had also noticed the massive anti air cannons build onto the hull of the ship before he boarded. He had asked someone about what all the protection was for earlier, but all he got was shrugs and silence. But he didn't care about these things as long as he was paid. Russet prided himself on living by the rules of the mercenary. 'Take what you can get and always move towards the money' he tells himself.

Before laying down to sleep Russet booted up the computer on the desk and quickly wrote out his daily log. It was required by all management staff to do this. Sending the report, the screen went black and Russet casually laid down to sleep, dreaming about new model designs for custom weapons.

The next few days were a repeat process of sleeping, managing, eating and so on. There was one time when something huge hit the ship, everyone felt it. Some joked that it was a rumored King nevermore that ran into the hull of the ship. But more sensible people said it was most likely a lightning storm and nothing to worry about against the four foot thick dust resistant armor plates. Today was supposed to be the last day of the flight. Tomorrow they would be landing in the massive ship port of Vale and Russet would be receiving his paycheck.

The old pudgy man and Russet Walked side by side down the hallways of the Research and Development level. The hallways were abandoned and silent except for them two who were making mandatory inspections of the air control systems. The short man next to Russet was the Head chief Engineer of the entire ship. That put Russet as his assistant of sorts. Strolling down the empty labyrinth of hallways on the R&D level was always unnerving. This was the only level that seemed to be uninhabited or abandoned. But Russet took the quiet as a blessing.

They turned another corner of the metal hallways.

"Ey boy, take over for me would ya." The short man said, handing him the greasy data panel.

"Sure thing." He had no choice in the matter anyways.

"Then I'll be off. Just be careful the ghosts down here don't get ya! HA!" The old man laughed at his own joke and waddled down the hallway, out of sight.

Russet let out a long sigh and continued step by step down the endless labyrinth. Checking and noting something at every other air duct. It seemed the R&D levels had a ridiculous amount of air control units. Russet was skeptical that all of them were dedicated to air filtering. But none of it being his business he continued down the corridor. Every one of his footsteps echoed down the metal passageway. It never stopped amazing him how big this airship was. Russet had seen the entirety of it from the outside but walking around the interior for an hour made it seem endless. 'You could transport an army in here, multiple armies even.' He thought. And thinking about how many of these the Atlesian military had made him shudder. 'A war with them would be horrifically one sided' he thought.

Then all of a sudden A blaring alarm pierced the quiet hallway like a hammer. Russet just stood there unsure what it meant. Doors along the hallways began to open and people stepped out into the hallways utterly confused. The PA system crackled to life with a pre recorded message everyone understood immediately. "Red Alert, Report to Battle Stations!", "Levels B3 and B4 are under attack!" This message continued to repeat from the speakers. Russet and the other people in the corridor had no time to react when an immense groaning was heard throughout the entire ship. The sound of creaking metal was so loud nothing else could be heard. It stopped for a second then a huge shockwave hit everyone's feet. The walls were visibly shaking and people were falling to their feet as the ground slightly became un level.

Russet regained his footing but he couldn't make sense of anything. People were frantically running for their lives, heading for the elevators to get to a different level. Russet knew he should do the same. Metal panels began to fall from the ceilings and one nearly crushed him, landing only inches away.

He quickly turned around and followed the flow of frantic people running down the corridors. He spotted a squad of soldiers armed with battle rifles heading the opposite direction. And for reasons he himself didn't know he decided to follow them. Russet knew how to handle himself in a fight. He thought they could use his help. Tailing the soldiers Russet moved quickly, vaulting over fallen debris and sliding over fallen ceiling panels. The squad of soldiers stopped suddenly and kneeled, rifles trained at the end of the corridor. He saw it, a massive hole in the hull of the ship had opened up to the dark clouds of the night. He heard the roar of the air being sucked out through the breach. Then without warning, metal hooks flew in and attached to the open metal hole, followed by armed figures who swung inside of the ship.

The soldiers immediately started firing on the first one to enter the ship. His body shook back violently and studded from the impact of the dust rounds impaling him. Then another one swung in the hole, then another and another. They continued to pour inside and trade off rounds with the soldiers. It was an all out firefight. Russet was right in the middle of it, taking cover behind a tipped medical cart. Russet switched the function of his blowtorch and blind fired blue pulses at the raiders. He was answered with return fire crackling on impact right next to his head. A nearby soldier took a hit right to the visor and immediately went down, motionless. Then the remaining soldiers began to fallback. Russet went with them, not wanting to be left behind. Stray dust rounds nipped at their heels as they ran for their lives. Once they reached the first intersection they went behind the wall and one of the soldiers removed his helmet

"How many did you see?" He asked. Another one removed his helmet as well.

"Twelve at least. think I legged one of em."

The leader took a second to process the information. "Alright we wait here for backup, we can't let them farther in the ship."

"Yes sir" the four said in unison. They replaced their helmets and took positions around the intersecting corridors.

Russet didn't know what was going on but he went with the flow. "Why would they target a military cruiser?" Russet asked.

"Weapons, money, supplies. Can't say for certain, but what I do know is that they ain't gonna make it far."

Russet found it hard to believe that raiders wanting weapons would target the R&D sections of the ship. There was nothing here for them.

The leader motioned farther down the hall behind us.

Russet turned to see another squad of fully suited and armed soldiers marching down the hallway.

"Here comes our backup." One of the soldiers exclaimed.

"Let's clear out this sections of the corridor." The leader said, heading back down where the Raiders entered. Russet followed.

Coming up on the breach in the hull they found two dead raiders and the soldier that was killed earlier.

"They must have moved somewhere else because they haven't left yet." The leader stated, seeing the boarding cables still attached.

"They must know what they're after and where get it." Russet noted.

The squad leader looked at Russet like he just now noticed him. " who are you?"

"I'm Russet, Vice chief of engineering down here."

"go to the higher levels until we sort this mess out. It's dangerous down here."

"I'm going to protect the ship as well."

"Fine just don't get killed. Jamie, Cutler. You two stay here to make sure they don't get out alive. The rest of us are going to follow them."

" where's our backup?" Russet asked.

"Making a perimeter. Leaves us the chance of making some names for ourselves. Now let's go hunting."

The three soldiers and russet followed down the corridor for a minute when another shudder went through the ship.

"Bastards are probably throwing out missile salvos from their ship at the hull to keep the majority of us busy while these guys sneak in, to grab what they're after."

The hallways went dark. All of the lights shut off in an instant.

"Monitors up" one of the soldiers called out. The rest answered by toggling flashlights on their rifles. They continued down the corridor and passed the dead bodies of soldiers and crewmen. There were bloodstains on the wall and scorch marks everywhere. It sent shivers down Russet's spine. Then they met a crossroad in the corridors. They stopped for a moment and weighed their options.

But without warning a high pitch ring shot in the air followed by one of the soldiers collapsing to the ground. Then another lightning fast object landed in the second soldier. The last soldier frantically was trying to make out where the enemy was in the dark and he fired off blind rounds down into the dark corridor. Then a loud thud as a dagger landed in the soldier's shoulder. He collapsed at the velocity of the impact. Russet could barely make out the figure in the dark, it was moving too quickly towards them then before he could tell what was happening he was wrestled to the ground by two strong pairs of arms. Face to the ground and weapon knocked out of hand, Russet could do nothing against the strength holding him down.

He watched the pair of feminine black leather boots casually stroll towards him. He couldn't see her face, just the dirty mercenary outfit and the belt of silver knives around her waist. The soldier who had been hit in the shoulder was rolling on the ground, groaning in agony. The cries of pain cut short when a cleaver landed in his head. Russet could see six of them clearly, they were all standing around him.

A gun barrel was put to his head, he thought for sure this was the end.

"sit him up." The woman said. Her voice was quiet but sincere.

He was lifted face to face with the coldest most killer filled eyes he had ever seen in his life. He felt that her expression alone would kill him. But she couldn't have been any older than twenty.

"Take us to the research storage." When she spoke her voice had a mix of deadliness and cold emotion. She pulled out one of her silver daggers and put it to his throat.

Russet was at the mercy of this woman and he knew exactly where she wants him to take her.

"O-o-o ok." He stammered his words.

Russet brought back all his knowledge about the layout of the ship and listed the directions for her, but purposely leaving out the last few turns so they would still need him. He intended on living as long as he could, he needed to play his cards right.

The mercenaries quickly tied Russets hands and made him jog down the hallways towards the storage blocks. They ran into a squad of soldiers but quickly changed directions to avoid them. These people were in a hurry to get what they were after and to get out even quicker. One of the soldiers nailed the farthest back raider in the leg, causing him to tumble behind.

"Leave him" The female mercenary ordered. "We don't have time."

The others followed her lead down the corridor and into one of the doorways of the storage bays. Once they were all inside they shut the door and activated the lock. The mercenary holding Russet threw him to the ground, watching him closely. From what Russet could see they were tearing through crates and containers, obviously looking for something in particular.

"Here!" A deep voice said.

"Are you sure it's the right one?" The female mercenary asked, grabbing the object out of the man's hand. Russet couldn't see what it was that they found from his angle. One of the mercenaries pulled out a metal briefcase and opened it. They placed it inside of it and locked it shut.

Then the monstrous sound of an explosion was heard nearby, but the ship didn't shake. 'We just took out their ship!' Russet thought.

"Aw Shit! How are getting out of here now?!" One of the mercenaries yelled, looking to their leader.

"I'll find a way, we need to leave, now." She ordered in her quiet voice. The man standing over russet took aim at his head. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't fight back in any way.

But then the metal door to the storage room exploded in flames and scraps of metal went flying. Everyone was disoriented from the blast. A high pitched ringing filled Russets ears and the next half minute was nothing but a blur of half consciousness. When he regained his senses he was being held standing with an arm around his neck and a gun to his head. A woman was speaking in his left ear. He couldn't make out what she was saying. She was the one holding him hostage. He was slowly being dragged backwards. Ahead of him he saw the line of armed soldiers, aiming rifles at him.

He realized what had happened. The other mercenaries had all been killed but she used him as a shield so she could back out to the corridors. 'Did she have the briefcase as well?' Russet thought.

"DROP THE WEAPON NOW OR WE WILL SHOOT!" The soldiers were ready to fire on both him and her. They didn't care whether she had a hostage or not. She backed up the edge of the breach. Below her was a 4,000 foot drop into the Norther Vale sea. Russet thought she was going to surrender herself when without warning she jumped backwards, dragging Russet off the edge with her.

He was falling, that was all he could think as the air rushed against his face. Then his head suddenly became light and darkness filled his vision.

* * *

 **YAY NEW CHARACTERS! IF YOU ARE ASKING WHERE THE OTHER STORY WENT DONT FRET, ITS ALL ONE BIG PLOT. BUT HOW ABOUT RUSSET, EXCITED? I SURE AM! I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE CREDIT TO A FRIEND OF MINE FOR ASSISTING ME WITH THE DEVELOPMENT OF HIS CHARACTER AND DESIGN. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY SO FAR. THANK YOU FOR READING AND I ALWAYS LOOK FORWARD TO FEED BACK OF ANY KIND!**


	7. Ag

Ag

Silver is a chemical element. A soft, white lustrous transition metal, it possesses the highest electrical conductivity, thermal conductivity, and reflectivity of any metal. The metal occur naturally in its pure, free form, as an alloy with gold and other metals. Silver is a long valued precious metal. It is cold, but valuable. Heavy to bear but easy to lose.

And so was she.

The waterfall of spun silver ran down to her waist and reflected the moonlight to create a unique glow. 'Or was that aura?' The clothes she wore were tattered, ripped in some places exposing some of her pale skin. She reminded him of a silver hawk. She was still, looking at the surrounding area with perfect concentration. Then something caught her eye and she stood up and walked out of his view. Russet was still lying on the soft dirt of the forest floor. He moved his toes and fingers to make sure he wasn't dead. Relieved at his findings he tried to sit up, it was easier than he thought it was going to be. 'no broken backs, that's a start.' He thought optimistically. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by huge trees in the darkness of night. 'where the hell am I?' Russet thought back to what had happened before he lost consciousness. He was taken hostage and his captor had thrown herself and him out of the ship and into the sure death of the ocean below. 'How did we end up here?' 'Is she going to kill me now?' He had many questions, but he didn't say a word. Just watching her as she paced around the trees, clearly lost. She saw that he had woken up and gave up on scouting out the area. She leaned against one of the trees and crossed her arms.

"So. you aren't dead. Tell me where we are." Her voice was steady and had a smooth-quietness to it.

Russet had the biggest tendency to bust out laughing. "you? want to know where we are? Now let's think about this. You, killed my friends, took me hostage, almost killed me, threw me out of an airship to my death and you want to ask ME questions? I don't even know who the Hell you are! Why are we not dead? What happened to the ship? And if we are dead this is a really disappointing after life." He said this last part heavy with sarcasm.

She said nothing, just her metallic stare. although she seemed amused by his ranting.

"This isn't funny. Who are you?" He asked.

"Nobody." She stated quietly. Then she turned and walk off into the trees.

Russet stood up and was about to follow her when he noticed his satchel and weapon were missing. He looked around furiously for them. 'Was it left on the ship? Oh no, I lost my omni tool while being taken captive! But I remember having my satchel when I fell, that means it could be anywhere in the forest, miles away even.' But when he caught up to her he saw that she had it around her shoulder.

"Hey uhh, mind if I could get that back?" She stopped and turned to face him.

"Not until we find what's mine."

Russet was lost. "You mean that briefcase from before?"

She nodded.

"The one that had the thing that you stole?"

She scowled. "Not your concern."

"Well you did drag me into this"

"Shut up, I didn't have to save you from the fall."

"But you did, why?"

"Well, do you know what that ship was transporting?"

"No idea."

"Great. Naive and careless." She said, Russet was greatly annoyed. "It happens to be that I need you to help me find it again."

"And how would you know I could do that?" Russet asked. The woman looked him over.

"You seem nerdy enough." Russet was about to make a remark at her comment but took a deep breath to calm his head.

Russet looked around and sighed. "Since we're both going to be lost here we might as well get to know each other." He put out his hand. "I'm Russet." It was quiet for a few seconds, nothing but the crickets of night. Then she finally returned the handshake.

"Sylvia. But this doesn't make us friends." 'Fine with me' Russet thought.

Sylvia took another look around the surrounding forest. "Looks like there's nowhere to go so we might as well make a camp here."

"What about the Grim?" He asked.

She pointed upwards at the trees.

Next thing he knew they were each sleeping on a large branch of the trees, a good twenty feet from the forest floor. It was the most stressful sleep Russet had ever experienced. The only thing that separates him from an unpredictable killer is the trunk of a tree and on the forest floor grim of all sorts roamed. All being said, it was less than peaceful

In all, from the process of falling asleep over and over he obtained less than three hours of sleep.

Russet woke with the sunrise, soaking in its heat as he untied the ropes that held him in place as he slept. Hopping down, he quickly looked around for any signs of grim or dangerous animals. Not catching any signs of life, or her he first thought that she had left him in the middle of the night. But seeing the small well fed campfire and what seemed to be a small rabbit cooking over it told him otherwise.

Seeing the sizzling meat made him realize how hungry he really was. The last time he had eaten was over 24 hours ago when he grabbed a small salad from the ship's cafeteria.

"Help yourself." Russet jumped at her sudden appearance from the bushes.

"I'm fine." He lied. She sat down on a rock next to the fire and inspected the cooked rabbit. Then she began taking out chunks of meat with her unusually white teeth.

Russet's stomach grumbled loudly in response. She still had his satchel well placed around her shoulder.

"I would like to have my bag back now." He asked irritably.

She spoke while chewing, "I told you, we find my case then I'll give it to you."

"Well until then can you at least get the small leather pouch inside?"

She placed the bag in front of her and began to go through it. "There's a lot of interesting stuff in here. You said you were an engineer right?"

"That's right, for the most part."

She found the pouch and tossed it to him. He untied the leather cord and began to snack on the assorted nuts inside.

She watched him for a second. "You always carry a bag of peanuts around?"

"It comes in handy, like now. Helps me think too."

"So why does an engineer need an issue of 'Weapons today'?" She asked pulling out the magazine.

"Like I said, I do other stuff too."

"You build weapons?"she asked.

"To some degree, I make plans and model them out. Most of them are too expensive to construct however."

"Then what do you make of these?" She lifted her belt of unique silver daggers.

"Hmm, looks like any other dagger to me."

"Here." She tossed him one of the knives with perfect control.

He caught it and closely inspected the knife. It was a very thin and very sharp. He could tell it was solid silver just by looking at it. He could feel the expert craftsmanship of the engraving in the handles. A script was written in the side of the handle. "Ga vus sabil? What's it mean?" He asked her.

"I don't know. Those were given to me by my mother before she... They're like a family heirloom now. They work with what most people call a semblance."

"A semblance? You have one? That's rare."

"So I've heard."

"Can you show me it?"

Her expression turned into a sly smile. "Now why would I give my secrets away to someone I hardly know?"

"Well then I guess we'll just have to get to know each other better." He tossed back the dagger and stood up. "I have one question before we start looking for the case" She raised an eyebrow.

"What's in it?"

She was silent for a long while. Russet waiting for an answer, he wanted to know what would make her attack the Atlesian military outright.

She opened her mouth, "I don't know." She said this like someone who wanted answers.

"Then why did you risk your life for it?"

"Because I have no choice. Nothing more." She said this with the tone that told Russet she didn't want to be asked about it.

A silence grew between them again.

Russet found the courage to say more. "You could at least be thankful, it's not every day I provide my services as human body shield."

She gave him a killer cold stare. But after a moment her face loosened up. "I suppose I owe you that much." She took a breath, "thank you for letting me take you hostage and throw you out of an airship." She said this with a hint of comedy. Russet broke a grin.

"You said we were looking for a briefcase?" He asked, standing back up.

"Yes, a grey metal case. Right now it could be anywhere in this forest. Miles away even."

"Let me see my bag real quick."

"I already told you the terms."

"I get that but I think I might be able to find your case quicker with something I have in my bag."

Reluctantly she handed over the satchel. Russet opened the bag and began to sift through it. Eventually he pulled out a pair of metal goggles. Copper colored but with black lenses. Russet then placed them on his head and over his eyes then adjusted some of the small levers and knobs on the side.

Sylvia found this sight amusing. "You look like a crazed scientist."

Russet spoke while continuing to adjust the goggles. "No better, a crazed engineer. Here we go"

He started to turn in circles, scanning the surrounding forest. He stopped turning while looking in Sylvia 's direction.

She put on a suspicious face. "I hope you aren't trying to take a peek at anything you shouldn't be."

Russet's face became red hot. "N-n-no I just picked up a metal tracing in that direction." He tried his best not to stammer. It was true that Sylvia 's features were hard to miss but Russet did indeed pick up a metal signature. "Wow, it's a really subtle signal but it is something. Whatever it is, it's probably designed not to be found easily."

She raised her eyebrow skeptically. "and you find it in a manner of seconds?"

"Ey well what can I say, I am an expert of sorts."

"Allright lead the way. Keep your satchel, it seems more useful in your hands."

"Now that, I can agree with." Russet was relieved. He felt as if a body part was restored to him. But the gap made from not having his most prized creation still made a hole in him. He wasn't complete without it. The lethal and helpful mix of Blowtorched plasma and gun was like one of his hands. He couldn't live long without it. But with no way of getting it back he simply sighed and started to march in the direction of the metal signature.

They traversed the muddy floor of the forest. After a quiet ten minutes of jumping fallen trees and vaulting boulders they came to a fifty foot high face of stone. The Rock was smooth all the way down except for where a carved out tunnel, ten feet wide led down into the ground below. It was dark enough to where they couldn't see anything inside, or how far it went.

"Hmm doesn't seem safe." Sylvia noted. "There's human bones everywhere."

"Grim?" Russet suggested.

"I think so, I'm not seeing anything but human bones here." She knelt down to inspect one of the skeletons. "Picked clean too."

"The signatures coming from down there. It's close. But I think we should leave."

"No, I need whatever's in that case."

"Is it really that important?" Russet asked.

She took a deep breath,"absolutely." Then she entered the mouth of the cave. Russet cautiously followed behind her.

As the duo walked forward into the cave Russet began to fumble around with some of the items in his satchel. Finding a energy pack he'd normally use for his beloved omnitool he slung a case around along with a retractable rod to form a small cattle prod like bat to defend himself with. As Russet built said object Sylvia noticed his hand shifting in his satchel, not wanting to find out what he was building first hand she slowed down till she was a couple paces back.

"Are we getting any closer." She asked not wanting to take the chance of being overwhelmed by grim.

"Yeah it should be just up ahead." He answered while grabbing two flashlights out of his satchel.

" Take this" He said while offering a flashlight to the silver women behind him.

"Thanks" she replied while clicking the bright LED light on.

As the pair walked up to the crossroad in the cave they waited while the brown engineer paused and started to walk down the path on the left. After a few more minutes of walking in what one would think is a never ending tunnel the duo finally came to a halt of success.

"This is it" Russet exclaimed while giving himself an internal pat on the back.

"Great, grab it and let's go." Sylvia responded being fearful of what's awaiting them on their way out.

She new there were already lots of grim by all the echoing sounds that did not belong to the pair. Also the thought of the Atlesian military, do to the fact of missing cargo and a "hostage" crew member.

Since the two had be walking in the cave for hours together they started to open up to each other. Which brought small talk among every now simple questions and topics that let them get to know each other to a small degree.

"why steal this in the first place?" He asked

"It's about getting back something important to me." She said.

"and it was on a military cruiser?" He asked, skeptically.

"Not this, I just need this to trade to get her back." She noticed her slip up. But it was too late.

"Her?" He asked.

She started to feel the boiling emotions inside her break out. "MY SISTER! They took her from me." She didn't know why she was telling him this but she couldn't help it.

"Oh…" Russet suddenly got a whole new perspective on Sylvia and the situation. Then Russet heard them. Grim were surrounding them.

He stepped over to Sylvia "Hey we need to go, like now" He stated.

She look up pulling herself together and nodded, she to caught on to very bad combo of which has been created. The pair started to run down the cave back the way they came. Then a large Ursa burst through the left side of the cave tackling Russet whom was a little bit ahead of Sylvia. Sylvia threw her knives at the ramped beast trying to kill it, if not slow it down.

Russet on the other hand reached into his satchel grabbing the weapon he had made earlier upon entering the cave. He flung it out and began to zap the Ursa that had grabbed him. As the chase continued it they it out of the cave but only attracted more Grimm along the way. A couple more zaps from Russet had only set the beast off and irritated it dearly. Having done so the Ursa then threw Russet sending him through a few smaller trees.

As the Ursa charged for Russet planning to finish him off this time it fell to the ground and came to a sliding halt, its back was covered in silver Knives.

She put out her hand. Russet took it and lifted himself up. "Thanks" he said.

The two of them turned to face the pack of Ursa that were charging out of the cave. Sylvia shot one of her daggers into the forward most Ursa causing it to tumble and trip up the ones behind it. Russet charged up and shocked one of the standing Ursa, causing it to collapse. Then jumping back, dodging a lethal swipe Russet executed a quick combinations of swings to send the Ursa falling back against a nearby tree. He turned to see that Sylvia had taken care of the remaining grim, finishing the last one off by dragging her dagger across its neck. Just the sheer coldness of how she fought sent shivers down his spine. But it wasn't that she killed them quickly, it was she took her time with it. Slowly dragging the blade across the necks of her kills. It was disturbing to watch, but he dared not to ask anything of it.

Then without warning a huge roar rumbled from the cave entrance. The ground shook slightly with something taking huge steps across the ground. Then once it came into the light they saw it. An Ursa, almost twenty feet tall. 'It's gotta be at least a hundred years old' Russet thought.

"Run or fight?" Russet asked, looking at Sylvia for an answer. She didn't acknowledge him. Only the deadly look of lust for bloodshed in her eyes as she focused on her prey, the massive Ursa.

She bolted forward, zig zagging across the ground with blinding speed. Then in less than a second she reached the massive grim. She didn't waste any time as she fluidly jumped up and grabbed the arms using it to swing herself onto its hunched back.

Russet didn't know if he should help but currently he was transfixed on watching her speed and agility as she took out the eyes of the large grim in a flash of silver slashes.

The beast roared as it lost its vision. It tumbled down onto all fours, clawing blindly over its head. She easily dodged the swings and swung herself under its neck. From there she stuck three daggers into the soft flesh of the windpipe.

Leaving the daggers in place she pulled back, getting out of striking distance of the Ursa and closed her eyes, concentrating. Russet was confused, but then he saw it. The daggers she left in the Grim's neck had turned into a silver liquid and defying gravity, flowed up to the Ursa's mouth traveling inside of its body. Sylvia 's eyes were still closed and a bead of sweat appeared on her face of concentration.

Then a loud fleshy crunch was heard and coming from the Ursa and the beast collapsed instantly to the ground. A loud thunder echoed through the forest when the massive body hit the ground. Then after the sound ended a small silver snake came out of the dead Ursa's mouth and flowed along the ground towards Sylvia . The liquid wrapped up around her leg and reformed into the silver dagger, perfectly placed on her belt.

She reopened her eyes and looked around, a small smile of satisfaction on her face. Russet was not sure what he'd just seen.

"Scary, but beautiful." He muttered 'must be some sort of metallic manipulation.' He deducted.

Without saying anything she picked up the heavy case and started to walk back through the forest. "Better get moving" she said, "all that noise is sure to bring more." Russet followed foot as they traversed half a mile of forest until they found a small pond that was covered by the incline of the surrounding cliffs. They sat down by the water and soaked their feet.

The two were silent, each thinking about how to approach the other.

The steampunk engineer broke the silence first. "I could help you. With getting your sister back and all."

"why would you help me?" She asked, focusing on moving her foot through the cold water.

"Good company?"

She looked at him with a sly expression. "That's a lame excuse."

"It also gets pretty lonely going by yourself all the time. I get that sometimes. Let's help eachother out, at least until we get your sister back?"

"These are my problems, why do you care so much?"

"Just can't turn down a good adventure I guess."

"But you could die helping me."

He scoffed, "please, I think you'll find more to me than what you can tell now."

"I'm sure" she looked doubtful. "I guess we'll be a team then?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Why not? Two wandering lonely souls like us need a friend every once in awhile." He put out his hand to her. After a moment she met it with a firm handshake.

Russet just now noticed the silver necklace around her pale neck. He didn't know why he didn't notice it before. Maybe it was how the moonlight reflected on it now. It was a small silver crescent moon on a silver chain around her frail neck. It matched her perfectly. The silver moon made for a woman of silver. It seemed like something out of a storybook. But here she was, Her moonlight aura lighting up the area around them

The night had started and grim were on the prowl so the two made a small campfire and created a makeshift shelter of tarp material out of Russet's whispered goodnight and spent the rest of the night sleeping inside of the small shelter, staying warm with each other's bod


	8. The Dark Zone

The Dark Zone

The massive conference room was filled with fifty or more sharp uniformed officers, all of high standing. Onyx was one of them. Behind the medal podium elevated on a large stage stood the world famous general. Ironwood addressed the entire room of well disciplined commanders with his sincere voice of authority.

He pointed to the massive screen behind him that covered the entire sixty foot wall. "At exactly 16:30 hours one of our armed carriers, 'Retriever' was raided by a small force of mercenaries."

The room was silent, intently listening to the debriefing. Some of the officers sifting through folders of reports. "The damage was minimal, only 17 casualties and minor damage to the outer hull of the ship."

An officer sitting near the front raised his hand, holding a paper in the other.

The general stopped, "yes, lieutenant Farrow?"

The man stood, clearing his throat before he spoke. "There were reports from the crew saying that a small party of the raiders managed to enter the ship through a breach in the hull, sir. They entered the R&D storage units and then were eliminated by the onboard security."

Suddenly another officer stood, "yes but it was also reported that one of the raiders did indeed make it off the ship, with a hostage in fact."

Then another officer stood, "But the ship was at an unsurvivable elevation. There's no possible way they could have survived, it was suicide."

The general waved his arm and the men immediately became quiet and sat down. Respecting the general's power. "Why does it matter that one rebel made it off the ship?"

Someone raised their hand. "Yes?" The general asked.

"when the ship docked the inventory report came back reporting a singular missing item. It was from the R&D experimental branch. We believe the lone survivor escaped with it."

The general contemplated this information. "Do we have the name of the hostage that the raider took?"

Another man stood, reading off a report, "Russet Gainsboro, he was vice chief of engineering." Onyx broke out of his nap and raised his head at the mention of the familiar name.

"Is it possible he may have helped them?"

"It's definitely possible, He does have the skill set to use the device. but there's no evidence to him giving the raiders inside information.

"Put out an arrest warrant, I want this man questioned. If he's alive."

Onyx, relaxing half asleep in the back of the room then quickly sat up.

"Do we have details on the stolen item?" The general asked.

The officer looked back at his handful of reports. "It's part of the experimental branch, classified under 'RED'. The only details we have are that it's an advanced dust emitter made for experimental weapons use."

The whole room of officers started to talk to each other quietly. The one sitting next to Onyx leaned over to him, "Is this the one that the council was trying to ban? To dangerous and all?"

Onyx didn't answer, he was busy formulating a plan out of the circumstances.

The general raised his arm and the room went immediately silent. "Do we know where the transmitter is?"

A different officer stood up this time. "The 'Retriever' was 4,000 feet above the northern Vale sea at the time of the attack and the raiders ship was completely destroyed, there was nowhere for one of the attackers to escape. Save for falling 4,000 feet to the ocean. Which is doubtful."

The officer from before stood again, "There was another report detailing the use of a metallic based semblance. My informants say it's possible that the survivor used such powers to save themselves from the impact. From there they would make their way to the shore of the northern crescent."

"But that's hundreds of miles of 'Dark' zone before you reach any of the forward settlements." An officer exclaimed.

The officers continued to throw remarks and details back and forth. The general raised his arm again, the room went back to silence.

"The fact is, we have a missing high priority object. I want this found as soon as possible." The general looked at a particular officer sitting near the front. "Commander Powell. You wi-"

Onyx shot up from his seat. The whole room looked at him. "General, I respectfully request responsibility for this mission."

All eyes fell onto Onyx, who had shouted out of the blue. "Why so?" The general asked

"My 'Stalker' unit is familiar with the terrain. We have been operating in the area for the last few months from Climaxus base. It would be quicker for us to execute operations there."

The general thought it over, "Captain Nightfall you will bring back the transmitter under any circumstance. You will be bringing the head chief of the experimental branch with you. she'll help you find the device. Any hostile forces you meet are to be answered with lethal force. I'm counting on you."

Onyx saluted, "Of course sir. Vanguard does not fail." Secretly Onyx disliked the idea of bringing civilians into the a mission area. 'Things will get messy' he reasoned to himself.

"Good, Dismissed!" The general left the podium and the screens went black. The room saluted in unison and filed through the double metal doors.

Onyx was the last one to leave. A tall woman in a lab coat and glasses stood in front of him, blocking his exit.

She put out her hand, "Captain Nightfall, I'm Doctor Phere." She waited for him to answer. He ignored her he made his way down the metal corridors of the massive flagship heading for the hanger as quickly as possible. She followed closely behind, trying to get his attention.

"Captain the general said you would be taking me on the mission."

"We don't need any excess to slow us down."

"But you'll need me to find the device." She argued.

He turned the corner of the corridor, heading down the lower levels. "We'll manage."

"Captain I must insist you take me with you. Even if you do find the device you will probably end up creating a mile wide crater. The device needs capable hands to-" She nearly ran into his back at his sudden stop. He turned to face her.

"We are heading into the Dark zone. Do you know what that means?" He asked with sincerity.

She gulped, looking slightly afraid. "Y-y-yes."

"Good then you understand why I want you to stay here. We'll bring your device back safe and sound. Count on it."

"You won't find it." She stated. "The prototype was designed to be untraceable, not even advanced dust scanners will find it."

Onyx processed this. "Then how does you coming with us help?"

"I can pick up on the breadcrumbs. Something that takes years of technical experience to do. I doubt any of your men will have any clue of where to start searching." She looked him in his snake like, sapphire eyes.

"Fine, just don't make yourself a target when we get out there."

He pulled out his scroll and selected one of the contacts.

A disciplined female voice answered. "Sir?"

Speed walking around a corner and avoiding hitting a security droid he gave orders.

"Meet us in the hanger ASAP. We have a mission." He hanged up and speedily made his way to the lower levels of the hangers. When he reached the right one, he opened the blast door to see Camilia already waiting for him.

Her long cherry red hair went down to her waist and the sharp white uniform contrasted perfectly to acknowledge her name. 'She truly was the makeup of the flower.' Onyx though. She was easygoing and friendly in nature but she held the soldier's attitude. She carried a reputation around the military for one of the best shots in Remnant. She was Onyx's first lieutenant, his second in command for Vanguard. He wouldn't trust anyone else with his life more than her. The two of them were on the flagship to report on their last mission but there was always work for the frontline special operations units such as Vanguard.

"Quick as always I see." He noted.

"Of course, and tired of waiting for you all the time." She joked. "I already have us a transport. Let's go"

The forest was peaceful as ever. The small trickle of water escaping the cliff side and trailing into the small pond added to the tranquil feeling.

"It's amazing." He exclaimed. He moved the small glowing device closer to his mechanical monocle. "It's like the dust pluses from here and expands heading...somewhere."

"But what does it do?" She asked, standing over his shoulder curiously.

"I'm not all that sure." He adjusted a knob at the side of his mechanical eye piece. "It's obviously some sort of emitter, but for what, I have no idea."

"Well that's helpful." She said sarcastically. "Just don't break it." She warned.

"If anyone knows how to handle things like this, it's me." He reassured her.

She looked up at the cloudy blue sky. "We still need to find a way back to where people are. Let's see, if we are on the northern coast then heading south it should take us about a month to even reach small wilderness communities." She sighed, "we're as far away from civilization as anybody could possibly get."

"I would guess that Vale is two hundred miles south of us." Russet deducted. She sighed again, hopeless. "Well we could signal for help, maybe that a merchant ship will find us"

"But that would risk the military picking up on the signal as well."

"Yeah, that's the problem. And they're probably searching for us right now. If this thing is as valuable as you say it is." He looked at her questioningly. "Did the guy tell why he wanted this?"

She thought about it. "No, and even if he did i wouldn't remember. All I cared about was tearing out his throat and getting my sister back."

"Did you try to get your sister back before all of this?" She looked at him like he was stupid for asking.

"Of course I did. But I thought about it and I realized that she could be anywhere and I don't want to take the risk of making them hurt her."

"True" he said, putting away the fist sized device in the foam mold case.

Sylvia suddenly became very still, looking at the sky above.

"What is it?" Russet asked.

"Shh!" She motioned. Then he heard it. The faint rumbling that sounded like an army of bugs wings. It was a steady hum, like an engine. And russet was all but too familiar with this sound.

"We need to get underground! Now!" He took her wrist and pulled her behind him. They headed for the nearby cliffs.

"Do you know what it is?" She asked worriedly.

"Dust engines. Powerful ones, a military airship."

"Damn I thought being this far from the coast would be safe. How could they find us so quickly?"

They stopped under a small cut in against the cliff side.

"They may not be aware of us. Just heading for the coast maybe. Let's see how long they stick around."

From where they were they could see through the surrounding tree the long black and grey airship that had the wing like thrusters protruding from the back. The ship was at least half a mile long and held an army that was hunting them.

They waited in the incline of the cliff for a number of hours, the ship remaining exactly where it was from the start. Just statically positioned in the blue sky like a cloud. Then they saw a small black ship shoot from the carrier, it was followed by four more small ships. They flew in a formation, heading for the forest below them. The small group of landing craft descended to the ground and disappeared into the treeline about a mile away.

Sylvia spoke softly, a slight tremor in her voice., "no, they definitely know we're here. What do we do?"

"You surrender yourself with me as your hostage. They might make is easier on you if you give me up."

"What about the this?" She asked, lifting the metal case. "There's no way I'm parting with it."

"You might have to anyway. I don't think these guys are playing around about getting it back. They sent an entire cruiser."

"Then we'll fight them." She pulled out one of her daggers.

"If you do that you'll be killed. Then how are you supposed to save your sister?" Russet told her. Sylvia sheathed her dagger reluctantly.

"Me getting thrown in a prison doesn't work either."

"I think I can help you out. I know some people in the military and I may be able to call in a favor."

She looked at him, searching his eyes for a long time. "Alright, I'll trust you."

The hatch opened and Onyx exited down the ramp of the dropship, followed by a group of soldiers and a woman wearing a lab coat carrying a grey laptop. The five dropship unloaded the squads of soldiers in a small clearing in the trees. There were about fifty of them in all. Each outfitted with a black rifle and armor that was painted to camouflage with the brown trees. On the shoulder plate of all the soldiers there was the infamous emblem of the Vanguard unit. A golden pair of wings around a black lightningbolt. They all wore helmets except for Onyx and the doctor.

Four of the ships lifted from the ground, heading back for the carrier while one stayed nested in the clearing.

Onyx held his signature custom made rifle in his hands. Camilia stood to the side of him, equipped with her dual pistols holstered on her thighs and her long cherry hair escaping out the back of her helmet. The woman in the lab coat followed closely behind them.

The soldiers spread out into nine different squads of five, the rest joining Onyx's squad. Doctor Phere opened her laptop and typed a few keys into it.

"How close are we to the device?" Onyx asked, waiting on the doctor for an answer.

"Hmm…it does hide its signal extremely well."

"But you can find it, yes?" Camilia asked.

"Of course, just hold on a second. I need to concentrate."

"You said it was in a mile radius from here back on the ship."

"And it still is. The signal can only be pinpointed so accurately. But I'm positive that it is in the direction of those cliffs, approximately a mile away."

"Excellent work." He looked at Camilia. "I want you and your squad to stay with the ship. If we need support I'll radio you." He turned back to the doctor. "You too."

"No! You don't know how to handle the delicate transmitter. I need to be there."

"For the last-!" He took a deep breath, "fine"

He pulled out the dust handgun from his leg holster and held it out to her. She reluctantly accepted it.

Camilia removed her helmet, revealing her deep ocean blue eyes. "Sir, I want to go with you as well."

"No, I need support I can rely on. Plus you're our only quick way to leave if we need it."

"I understand. I'll remain with the ship." She turned and left, her squad of four following in suit.

Onyx activated his earpiece. "Vanguard, area analysis."

A rough male voice answered, "all clear, no life forms in sight."

"Good. alpha, bravo take point. Charlie, delta, echo, foxtrot with me. Golf, Hotel you bring up out flank. Keep a five hundred meter distance. Our target is a singular, armed hostile. Possible hostage situation. Try to capture the target, but lethal force is authorized. Our first priority is the recovery of the high value object. Eyes out for grim, move out."

A series of yes sirs answered through the com and the squads spread out to the trees, heading towards the small cliff face about a mile away.

'Damnit Russet you better be okay.' Onyx worried about his long time friend. Hoping that he had survived and would be with the missing transmitter.

The sun was setting quickly, the moon beginning to peek over the distant mountains. The vanguard unit was deployed with its target in sight and Onyx hoping to see his friend again at any cost.

Onyx looked at the digital screen built into the forearm of his suit. The layout described the land and where his men were placed. Like a minimap in an RTS game, 'except this is real' Onyx told himself. 'People die'.

"You alright captain?" Phere asked, noticing that he was being unusually quiet.

"We need to find the device soon, the longer we're out here. The more fear that's generated by my men and over time that means more grim. But we have some time, my unit is excellent at keeping their heads. But everybody has a time limit."

"I understand" the doctor nodded, walking while studying her open laptop. The screen illuminated her face in the dark forest. "We are definitely heading the right direction." She reported.

The formation of soldiers covered a five hundred meter perimeter. They marched through the forest, all quiet except the sounds of crickets and boots marching on mud. Twenty minutes passed and there was not a single hint of life. Not even the smallest critter was seen roaming the ground. It was not a good sign.

Onyx vaulted over a large fallen tree that had claw marks embedded into it. The ground around them looked as if a pack of ferocious animals had turned against each other. Everybody in Onyx's squad was thinking the same thing, the soldier following behind the doctor activated his earpiece,

"Positive signs of grim, no older than a few weeks. Big, possibly class three Ursa."

A different voice entered the com, "Yea, we got tracks over here as well, looks like they're heading for the cliffs."

"Whats happening?" The doctor asked, looking to Onyx.

"Grim, just stay close to me." He activated his own earpiece. "Alpha, Charlie bring yourselves closer in. Everyone looking to the cliffs as we advance."

A series of yes sirs answered and the colored dots on his forearm panel moved accordingly.

Then a blood churning roar rang through the trees and all at once packs of beowolves broke from the trees charging at Onyx's squad from all directions.

"Protect the doctor!" Onyx yelled. The soldiers around them immediately formed a tight circle around Phere. Aiming their rifles at the charging grim. The quiet of the forest was shattered by the autofire of dust rifles and the roars of grim.

Onyx lined up one of the red eyes monsters and squeezed the trigger. The rifle started to glow and then released a purple bolt of lightning that pierced through the body of the seven foot beowolf, sending it flying against a tree. Grim collapsed all over the ground as they charged the circle from all directions. But there was no end to them. They continued to swarm out of the trees, running on all fours until a dust round met them. The soldiers held well, but the grim were closing the gap very quickly. One of the beowolves reached the defensive formation and threw itself into one of the soldiers, thrashing at his torso. The other soldiers quickly shot the beowolf off but that small second was all it took for the gap to be erased. It was total chaos, everyone was locked in close quarters combat. The exact thing that you don't want to do with beowolves. The soldiers threw down their rifles and quickly drew the short katana like swords from their backs. Onyx switched the function of his rifle, a complex process of mechanical shifting resulted in the transformation of the six foot, dual sided halberd. He windmilled a beowolf in the side of the head, sending it to the ground.

The doctor behind him cried out. "Let's get out of here!"

Onyx cut down another one and saved a downed soldier from being finished off by the sharp claws. The coms were absolute chaos, a mix of screaming, yelling, and asking what's happening.

Onyx found the time to radio in. "Command squad under attack send backup now!" He ordered, impaling another beowolf through the stomach with the blades of the halberd. The doctor crouched behind him and shot off a few rounds into a grim with the dust handgun, barely stunning it. Onyx finished it with a single blow.

The fight was in their favor now. The soldiers were no strangers to 'sword to claw' combat. The number of grim lessened and the surrounding squads arrived to do cleanup, easily dispatching the rest.

"Everyone alright? Casually assessment!" Onyx ordered.

A voice entered the com, "We lost Phoen. Dreamer needs medical evac or we might lose him as well."

Onyx ran over to where a soldier lied on the ground, visibly shaking, blood covered the plates of his armor. The squad medic was attending to him. When Onyx kneeled next to him he saw the six inch hole in his hip that was ripped out, a strand of red flesh hanging from it. The soldier coughed blood and tried to speak, only escaping small gurgling sounds.

"Lie still." The medic said, injecting a silver syringe into the injured man's arm.

"Camilia we need a medical evac ASAP." Onyx ordered.

"On it." The female voice answered.

More blood was coughed out of the soldiers lungs. Onyx knew he wasn't going to live, too much internal bleeding. But they made the effort anyways.

"Darrow you stay with him, evac is coming. The rest of us continue on." Onyx ordered. The medic nodded his head.

Stepping over the evaporating body of a beowolf, Onyx crouched down and pushed the large wolf off of the dead soldier under it. The green eyes of the soldier looked peaceful, staring into the starry night sky. Onyx closed his eyelids respectfully then pulled out his curved bladed karambit knife from his shoulder sheath. He cut off the chained tag around the soldier's neck and held it in his hand. Onyx took another moment of silence then stood up to face the twenty or so soldiers who stood around him, watching.

He looked each of them in the eye, they all looked back. He took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"We move on." He said. "We move on because we are the Vanguard and because no one else will do this job for us." Onyx lifted his hand that held the blood covered tag. He looked back to the shaken crowd of soldiers. Onyx knew every single one of them. They were like family to him. "He rests now. He served the world to the very end. Just like we all will, someday. We remember the battles, the loses, the victories, and the fallen. Phoen will be remembered." Onyx looked back to the military tag in his hand then carefully placed it in his pocket. The soldiers took a moment and bowed their heads in respect.

Transforming the massive melee back into the compact rifle, Onyx took lead and the now bloodied soldiers followed behind him.

'This is the unconditional cost of survival.' Onyx told himself. 'Someone has to do it and maybe tomorrow it will be me. But until then…Remnant will always need protectors like us.'

Onyx looked ahead determinedly and began to march forward. Leaving the grim littered ground behind as the soldiers followed their unfaltering leader.


	9. Friends, Old and new

Friends, Old and New

"What the hell just happened?" Sylvia asked, dumbstruck.

"They probably met up with some grim. A lot of grim, telling by how many shots were fired." Russet deducted.

"Who do you think won?" She asked, focusing on the trees where where flashes of light were seen just moments ago.

"The soldiers no doubt. And just who were you rooting for?"

She flattened her tone. "Honestly, the grim."

"How can you say that?"

"When you've lived a life like mine you tend to dislike higher authority." She responded coldly.

"Do you know the reason for why any of the four provinces exist and why they haven't been destroyed by grim attacks?"

"I feel like this is a trick question."

"Because of people like them."

"I thought the huntsmen were responsible for doing all of that."

"That's what most people think. But the huntsman are only so many and they can only be in so many places at once. Who do you think plays the punching bag?"

"Alright I get it, they help."

"They do. But the people out there looking for us aren't your normal soldiers. They're what you call 'Stalkers'."

"Stalkers?"

"Yeah. They're Atlesian military allright. But most if not all of them are ex-huntsmen. They're the squads they send in if they don't want anyone finding out about it."

"Do you think we can fight them?"

"We wouldn't last very long. Like i said, they're not normal soldiers. They're Huntsman with discipline. I happen to have a friend who's a Stalker himself."

"They sound pretty scary." Sylvia said.

Russet pulled out his metal goggles and strapped them over his eyes. He adjusted a few knobs, zooming in on the forest ahead.

"Alright, time for us to show ourselves."

Russet put away his goggles and hopped down from the stone incline. Sylvia followed. They started to walk towards where the gunfire was seen just minutes ago. As they got closer Sylvia began to worry.

"What if they shoot us right on the spot?"

"They won't" Russet assured her.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't" he said as calmly as someone who was telling you what they ate for breakfast. It was only minutes before they were found.

"FREEZE!" A voice yelled from the darkness in front of them. Then all at one bright LED's mounted on camouflaged soldiers rifles rendered them blind. In an instant they were shoved kneeling on the ground, metal brace like cuffs locking their hands behind their backs. The soldiers worked quickly, putting them back to back. Then as one of the soldiers leaned over to pick up the dropped case a strict woman yelled out.

"DON'T touch it!" A woman in a lab coat ran over and picked up the metal briefcase with more care than a mother would her own baby. She flipped the latches and inspected the inside. "Oh thank goodness." She reclosed the case.

A taller man approached them, saying things to his soldiers as he moved. "Delta, Charlie form a perimeter. Nice work Echo." The group of soldiers that first found them saluted him quickly.

He stood over them, locking a rifle onto his back.

He stood there for a second, savoring the moment.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" The Captain said to them. Russet looked up to see the the man with long black hair and sapphire eyes that glowed in the dark. Blood was stained on some parts of his combat wear. Russet looked back at the ground and began to chuckle, like an inside joke had just been told.

"You still fighting monsters in the dark?" Russet asked back in a humorous tone.

"Aren't we all. Aren't we all." The captain said, kneeling down to uncuff him. Russet rubbed his wrists and stood up, looking at the face of an old friend. They hugged each other with a brotherly like quality, Laughing as they did.

Sylvia was immensely confused. But more so she was worried about what would happen next to her. 'Would he keep his promise?' She wondered.

"Good to see you alive Russet." The Captain said with a relieved tone.

"You as well Onyx." He responded.

"I have something of yours, found it on the 'Retriver'." Onyx unclipped the omni plasma torch from his back and handed it to him.

"Oh thank god." Russet said, familiarising himself with his beloved weapon.

"Now who's this?" Onyx asked, noticing the pale silver haired woman who was silently waiting. "Don't tell me. This is the mercenary?"

"Yup." Russet admitted.

"Well then. We gotta get you back on the training course and soon."

"She's more than you think." Russet warned. "She helped me after we fell from the ship."

"Why would she do that?" Onyx asked.

"I still don't know, but look I need a favor."

Onyx was curious. "Alright shoot."

"I need you to get her back to Vale, safely."

Sylvia let out a long held sigh of relief.

"didn't she try to kill you?"

"It's a long story." Russet said.

"Then it'll have to wait. We need to get somewhere safe." And as if on cue a soldier reported in the coms.

"Beowolves three a clock!" Automatic dust fire followed, shattering the quiet night again.

Onyx looked at Russet, "You're in charge of her." He handed him the electronic key to the cuffs. Russet turned around quickly uncuffed Sylvia. Onyx was busy ordering his squads to defend the area until pickup arrived.

"We need to leave now! It's about to get ugly!"

They hadn't noticed it earlier but the massive carrier had moved itself right over them. The massive dust engines roared in everyone's ears. Then the same small group of dropships exited the hanger of the cruiser and was descending towards them. Then, as if the noise of the ships attracted them, grim of all types starting showing up in all directions charging the group of people on the ground.

The grim closed in, the soldiers shooting them down before they can get close enough. The first ship descended until it was hovering two feet above the ground, hatch already open. Two soldiers inside the hatchway helped lift people inside. First the doctor entered, then followed by one soldier after the other. The ship filled quickly and it took off as fast as it arrived. More ship arrived and more and more of the squads lifted off to safety. Eventually it was only Onyx, Russet, Sylvia and two other marines left on the ground. They were all busy fighting off the waves of grim that never ended.

"Where's our pickup!" One of the marines yelled over the sounds of engines and gunfire.

"She's on her her way!" Onyx yelled back, windmilling off a charging Ursa. Then the rushing wind of dust engine exhaust rumbled the trees around them. Then the mounted gun of the airship ripped apart dirt and grim alike. It gave them a small break. Camilia stood in the hatchway, holding her arm out for Russet to grab onto. He took it and was hauled inside the ship. Next, Sylvia jumped up onto the ramp then followed by Onyx. Onyx and Camilia stood at each side of the hatchway, pulling the first soldier inside. The second threw his rifle inside first and gripped arms with Onyx. Then without warning the soldier yelled in agony, cringing his face as the sharp teeth dug into his left leg. Onyx pulled as hard as he could, using both of his arms.

"GO GO GO!" Camilia yelled to the front of the ship. The ship lifted upwards and the soldier's grip began to falter.

"AHH!" A second beowolf jumped up and latched onto the man with its teeth.

It was too much weight.

The gloved hand slipped out of Onyx's grip and the soldier's face slipped out of view. He heard the thud as the soldier hit the ground.

Onyx was about to jump off after them when Camilia's strong arms held him back. Onyx saw the huge hoard of grim below.

"NO! LOWER THE SHIP!" Onyx yelled. Camilia held him tighter, knowing it was suicide. Onyx looked down at the scene below him, every part of him filled with dread as he watched the soldier being ripped apart piece by piece. Onyx would never forget this sight, Organs and blood were ripped and torn in every direction as the horde of black demons delved into their doomed prey. In seconds the soldier was buried beneath the sea of black grim. The distance grew as the ship flew higher and the man's screams of agony were faded out by the noise of the engines. Onyx stood at the end of the ramp, motionless.

"There was nothing you could do, there were too many." Camilia tried to reason with him. He remained still, holding himself from falling out into the forest, now five hundred meters below. A whole minute passed. Everything was still except the shrinking ground below them.

"There was nothing but suicide waiting for you." Cami reminded him.

Onyx whispered, so Camilia could barely hear him. He sounded like he was dead inside, no emotion in his voice at all.

"Your right. Thank you." He turned to face the people sitting in the two rows of seats either side of the bay. They all wore faces of fear and shock. Baffled by what just happened in front of them. Onyx hit the large red button and the hatch began to rise. He sat down in the farthest seat and looked ahead, eyes empty. Camilia sat across from him, giving him space.

The people in the dropship were silent the whole ride into the Atlesian carrier 'Storm Rider'. When the ship entered the hanger and docked the hatch reopened. Everyone filed out of the dropship and were met with teams of medics and nurses. Onyx shrugged away the medical personnel and left the hanger without saying a word.

Sylvia stood close to Russet, looking a bit scared and wanting to be near the one person she trusted here. The woman with waist length cherry red hair approached them, holding a cracked helmet under one of her arms.

"You guys alright?"

"Yea." Russet answered for both of them. "What about Onyx?" He asked.

Camilia let out a long sigh. "just give him some time. Nobody can live through something like that and still be stable afterwards. He'll be fine in a few hours." She assured them. She looked at Sylvia with a suspicious face. "I'm supposed to be taking you the brig I think."

Russet interjected, "Actually she's a friend. Onyx and I are getting her to Vale."

"Really? There's a long story behind this I'm sure."

"The higher ups can't know she here however." Russet implied. Looking at the surrounding crewman and Vanguard soldiers.

"Don't worry, We can keep our mouth shut. The men's loyalty here would never break from Captain Nightfall and myself. But first let's get you guys quarters and showers."

Camilia led the pair down the corridors of the large ship stopping at two unmarked doors.

"Russet, this one's yours," she handed him a small keycard.

"Thanks for the help Cami. Tell Onyx he owes me a long conversation."

"Will do." She looked at the quiet silver haired woman. "And…"

"Sylvia." The woman said in a fluid, feminine voice.

"Sylvia, you'll be staying with me."

"Why not give her a room?" Russet asked.

"We can't put her name on the room directory now can we?" She said sarcastically. "A dead giveaway."

Russet felt like an idiot for asking. Camilia had that effect on people. He slid the card on the scanner and entered the room, the door sliding closed behind him.

"Come on." Camilia motioned for Sylvia to follow. She did. They continued down the corridors of the barracks and entered the officers section, the interior appearance suddenly went from all steel grating and metal to a polished floor and brighter lights.

"Here we are." Camilia said, sliding her scroll near the scanner. The door opened with a hiss and the two of them entered the hotel looking room. One queen sized bed with simple grey beddings laid out against the middle of the wall. A tall gun locker stood in one corner of the room, mirrored by a digital screen built into the wall across from it. Camilia entered her combination to the locker and stashed her weapons inside. Then relocking it she stripped down her combat wear and uniform, tossing it into a corner of the room. Sylvia didn't know what to say so she stood there silently watching the cherry haired woman undress.

She looked back at Sylvia, "you're free to use the shower you know. You must be dying to get clean after being stuck out there all this time."

"Yea, thanks." The girl whispered then entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

'She doesn't talk very much.' Camilia thought, wondering what led the innocent looking girl into this situation.

The next two days passed in a blur. The 'Storm Rider' made its journey back to the southern province of Vale. It was a short trip as it only gave the crew and passengers the rest of the night to sleep.

When they arrived upon the city they headed for the The Vale ship ports which were immense since trading was the main source of income there. The Cruiser maneuvered above the city, passing the 'Schnee' transit tower and docking with the massive elevators that stuck half a mile into the air to meet the boarding port on the side of the ship.

Nobody heard what happened to the doctor or the experimental device but it was assured that it was put in good hands and would meet wherever it's destined to go. The soldiers of Vanguard would be celebrating in the busy city of Vale on their two week break of active duty.

Onyx was accompanied by Russet, Camilia, and Sylvia as they headed for one of Onyx's favorite and frequently visited bars. Sylvia tagged along with them, interested in getting to better know the three. Or just because she had nowhere else to go.

It was now fully night by the time they arrived at the bar. The four of them sat down around a circular table and called for drinks.

Camilia's cherry red hair was fashioned in a loose ponytail that allowed some stands of hair to play around by her face. She wore a brown leg cut, tight dress and earrings that matched her hair in color. She was quite the attractive figure as she held a half full wine glass in one of her brown leather gloved hands. Onyx sat next to her wearing a formal blue trench coat that complimented his eyes. The two of them looked across from Russet who wore a black formal vest and a striped flannel underneath. His hair was also somewhat less full of grease stains that night. Sitting at the side of the table was Sylvia who let her long curling silver hair fall in front of her shoulders. She wore a silver dress that reached her ankles and exposed her pale, flawless shoulders. The group talked for several hours, passing by the night by telling stories and filling in answers to questions.

"-then here he comes right. Swooping in from behind me as he pushes me out of the aim of the cannons, saving me." Camilia was telling an old story about one of their missions.

"Well to be completely honest, I was only getting in way by messing up her shot that would have ended the fight much sooner."

"Oh yeah, I remember getting angry at you about that later on." She let out a small giggle. Evident that she was indeed, drunk.

"Yes, well it all ended up being an easy wrap up later on." Onyx concluded the story, taking a gulp from a glass cup.

"So tell us, how'd you two end up lost in the wilderness together?" Camilia asked, looking back and forth between the two.

Russet flexed his fingers, "ehh, well it started when I was thrown out of an airship four thousand feet up."

"How'd you survive?" Camilia asked.

"Semblance" Onyx said, looking at the quiet girl.

"How'd you know that?" Sylvia asked, not liking people knowing more than what she wanted them too.

Onyx shrugged, crossing his arms. "It's my job." He said simply.

Sylvia stared long and hard at the formal, reserved man. "He's right. I can…" She thought about it for a second. "I can manipulate objects of metallic substance. Like this." She picked up a small teaspoon and held it on one finger. Then it began to bend, reforming itself to a liquid state. The silver metal coiled itself around her finger and created a beautifully designed ring. It was of a crescent moon on the silver band.

Camilia clapped giddily. "Wow, never seen anything like that before."

The group got silent, focusing on their drinks. The background noise of the lively bar made up a happy atmosphere. Then Camilia looked questioningly at Sylvia. Bringing up a question that's been at the back of everyone's mind. "So...what led you to all of this? If it's not too much."

Sylvia's face went blank, then she looked back at her group. "I suppose i do owe you an explanation for all that trouble I put everyone through." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she started to tell her story.

"I was off working, leaving my little sister at home alone back in Atlas. But when I came home the next day…" she started to stammer, "she was gone. Only a note on her bed. It said that they would kill her if I don't bring them what they wanted. So I went after it. All I care about is getting my sister back. Nothing else matters. That's why I had to get it. The longer I wait the more likely it is that they hurt her. I won't let that happen! But by now it's long out of reach. She might as well be dead." She noticed she was clenching the tablecloth in her fists. She took another breath to calm herself.

"Hmm.." Onyx crossed his arms as he laid back into the chair, thinking.

"Wow." Was all Camilia said as she stared into the glass of red wine she was holding. The silence held and Sylvia wiped a small tear from her check.

She looked at the three of them, desperate for help. "My sister is in danger. I need your help to get her back, I can't do it on my own. I don't even know where to start looking." She dropped her head in hopelessness. A long tension of emotion hung in the air for several moments.

Then a warm hand was placed on her shoulder. Sylvia looked up to meet the compassionate ocean blue eyes of Camilia.

"Of course we'll help you. The three of us used to go on adventures like this together all the time, Before we went our separate ways a few years back."

Russet put his glass back on the table, "I'm sure she's still alive. They wouldn't kill her, there'd be no gain for them."

"Unless they have another way of getting what they want." Onyx stated. "But what I don't understand is why they thought you would be able to get the emitter in the first place."

"Before all this I had a reputation back in Atlas. An underground profession. That's all I'm going to say about it."

"Interesting. Well I have some contacts with the underground as well. I may be able to give us a lead."

"So you're saying you'll help?" She asked, searching the snake faunus's eyes.

"Under one condition." He said seriously

She nodded.

He looked her dead in the eyes. "Only that you join the huntsman academy afterwards."

Sylvia didn't know what to think. "Wait...why?"

"With your ability I would hate to see it wasted. I think there's a lot of potential in you." He said, taking another sip of his beer.

Sylvia found this very odd, not knowing how to answer. 'How does this benefit him?' She thought. Then she remembered how badly she wanted her sister back and decided it didn't matter.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'll do it."

"Good. To a new partnership then." Onyx raised his glass. It was quickly met with three others in a toast.

"So where do we start?" She asked.

"First we need to find the group that took her. I've heard rumors about an old ruins where a group similar to this was based at. We find the ruins, we find the bad guys. We find the bad guys we-"

"-find my sister!" She finished.

"Come on, let's gets some sleep then we'll come up with a plan in the morning." Camilia said, putting her hand out to Sylvia.

Sylvia felt the biggest wave of relief in her life, she surprised Camilia by hugging her tightly and whispering in her ear, "Thank you."

The girls left the bar together. Onyx and Russet still sat around the small table.

"Leaving us the bill I see." Russet noted after a brief silence.

"Goddammit Cami, she was always good at doing that." Onyx joked, the two of them smiled. "Interesting girl that one."

"Yeah, she doesn't seem to like talking about herself all that much."

Onyx's face looked heavy in thought. "Why would a mob head want a dust emitter?"

"Hmm. Beats me. If it was important enough to send you after it. Then that means it must be pretty valuable.

"It still doesn't make any sense. People like the mob wouldn't know the first thing about how to use it. It requires the other….." Onyx stopped talking and suddenly became very still.

"What is it?" Russet asked, worried.

Onyx remained frozen for a few more seconds then stopped, like breaking a spell. "nothing. It's nothing."

"You sure? You went pretty pale there for a second."

"No, no I'm good."

"Alright then. What are your plans tomorrow?" Russet asked him.

"There's the family of the soldier we lost recently. Thought i'd pay them a visit." He said, taking another drink from the honey colored beer.

"I see. It was a mess wasn't it?"

"Not the worst I've seen. But definitely not the best. But we can only do so much, people die." Onyx stated it like it was the fact of nature.

The two of them took another drink at the same time. Russet observed one of the monitors hanging on the walls. It was showing an ad for the upcoming tournaments.

"Oh that's right. The Vital festival is happening soon. You into watching that?"

"Not really, it's just a bunch of kids beating each other up."

"I think it'll be fun."

"Maybe, but either way command will probably have everyone on the lookout for terrorists. The White Fang are getting bigger and smaller groups are only following in their lead."

"Hmm for someone like you who fights for what they believe in. If I didn't know otherwise I would guess that you would join them."

Onyx chuckled darkly. "No, the White Fang are nothing but a bunch of extremists with a little bit of firepower." His voice got a little quieter. "Killing won't solve the problem, I don't...i will not believe that"

"Makes sense." Russet finished the last bit of his drink. Another minute passed.

"So why did you ask her to join the Huntsman academy Onyx?"

Onyx thought for a moment. "Because I was once like her. Lost. And then someone found me and gave me the same opportunity. I took it and found a path for myself, despite my history, name, and even my species. I believe she should have the same opportunity."

"You're an interesting person Onyx. I like how you believe in people."

"Not all people. There are exceptions." He paused, "morals are a funny thing huh?"

"That I can agree with. Well I'm gonna catch some z's as well."

"Allright, catch you later. I think Cami wants us to meet them somewhere tomorrow."

"Sounds good, here." He tossed a small handful of lien on the table. "For the bill and another round for yourself."

"Thanks." Onyx said, watching him leave out the door.

Onyx sat at the table for a long time. Another hour passed and the bar slowly emptied, only Onyx and the bartender remained. The old man was wiping down the oak counter with a small rag. Onyx finished off his last drink and waved to the bartender as he left. The bell above the door jingled as he passes through it. The outside city was cold and wet. The rain began to fall and Onyx casually strolled down the empty sidewalks of Vale. Other than the occasional car that passed by, he was the only one out in the cold streets.

He liked it, the subtle sounds of the rain soothed him. Onyx reached a particular hotel and checked himself in for a single night. The rain continued to pour and the night over Vale dragged on, peaceful for now, but danger was indeed long overdue.


	10. Echoes of the Past

Echoes of the Past

The gunfire paused. A trail of smoke exhausted from the two black, chrome barrels. The twin handguns were massive compared to her small but deceptively strong hands. The metal reflected the moonlight that leaked into the dark tunnel from the cracks above that lead to the silver moon above. Hitting a button, both magazines slid out and hit the ground. She calmly slid fresh ones in. Lifting the pistols at head level, she trained them down the dark concrete tunnel.

A Bloodcurdling howl echoed from deeper down the tunnel, it was close. She remained still, intently waiting for her enemy. The sound of thundering paws charging became louder and louder until the all too familiar crimson eyes glowed in the darkness ahead. Then another pair, then another, and another. It was too dark to make out their shape. She could only see their eyes and hear the ravenous snarls. Walls of stone on her left and right left her with the option of running or fighting in the one-way grim infested tunnel. So she trained her guns on the nearest set of eyes.

Then it pounced.

They shot at her like a bullet, massive black demons moving too fast for their size. The thunderous boom from the handgun exploded in the tunnel. The flash from the gun lit up the tunnel just long enough to make out ten more grim in front of her. The bullet hit the wolf looking monster directly in the chest and the immense impact sent it backwards, tumbling onto its kin. The rest of them continued the charge unwaveringly. She fired off both the handguns rapidly, flashing the tunnel in light and ripping the grim to pieces with the massive rounds. They continued to run at her but she never let them get close enough to use their massive ten inch razor claws. when only two of the Beowolves were left they turned and ran down the tunnel where they came, absorbing into the darkness. The cold cavern drowned back into silence as if nothing had happened. She stepped over the evaporating corpse of one of the beowolves and remained alert for another minute before deciding it was safe.

She holstered one of her handguns and reached inside one of the pockets of her black combat coat. The bright screen of her scroll lit up her face. Dried blood and mud was caked on her neck and face. A few newer claw marks ran down her left cheek, a small trickle of blood trailed down past her left ear. She looked half dead, over-exhaustion multiplying her weathered appearance. But despite the blood, her ocean blue eyes were filled with steady determination. The long ponytail of her cherry red hair was mixed full of blood and dirt.

She scrolled through her contacts and put the scroll to her ear. It rang for a second then came back to saying no service was available.

"S***" She cursed, placing the Scroll back in her coat pocket. Contemplating whether or not to continue down the tunnel she decided to head back the way she came to get back to her partner. Walking back took around thirty minutes, including the fact that she didn't meet any grim on the way either.

After she turned one of the corners of the cement tunnels she saw the edges of artificial light illuminating off the tunnel walls ahead. She followed it to a massive circular room that had the size and look of an auditorium. The room had tens of rows of stone rows that elevated around a flat surface below that resembled an ancient Roman coliseum. The roof was a hundred feet from the ground and lines of cracked stone exposed crumbling dirt. The whole structure was built a mile below the surface of Remnant. The only people who came here now were the morally questionable and the ones who have a hope of finding a long lost treasure of an ancient civilization. Her footsteps echoed loudly throughout the massive cavern as she entered from one from one of many tunnels that connected near the stage.

She saw movement in the corner of her eye and she immediately dropped to a combat stance, hand on her holster. The cavern was quiet as a crypt, her eyes scanning the rows of stone seats around her for any signs of danger. The ominous feeling inside her grew but she shrugged off her caution and continued towards the center of the stone stage. She stopped when she was dead center of the stage and took a minute to think. Then another quick subtle movement in the shadow alarmed her senses. This time she pulled out one of her handguns and clicked on a flashlight, Training them where she thought she saw something.

"Onyx?!" She called.

Nothing, there wasn't the slightest sign of anything nearby as far as she could see. The massive empty cavern only expressed its vast emptiness in the cold damp darkness. She turned around to leave and she saw it but it was too late...the end of the rifle struck her in the head.

* * *

They had decided to meet each other at the GPV. The Global Port of Vale. It was early morning when the port was beginning to hit the rush hours and amidst the heavy traffic of passengers passing in and out of the terminal arrived Camilia, Russet and Sylvia who all seem to have poorly slept. Onyx had already been waiting for them in the lobby. He waved to them and the three headed over to meet him.

"You all look like hell." Onyx said half joking.

"Same could be said for you." Camilia answered.

"Onyx, you know I'm not a morning person." Russet complained, stretching his arms in a yawn.

"Come on, we're down this way. I already have a ship waiting for us." Onyx said, leading them down the large corridors that acted as the arteries of the ship port. They reached the security stations where passengers lined up to be checked and cleared to continue to the terminals ahead. Onyx lead them past the long lines of people and cut to the very front of the line to where a blue shirted officer stood, backed by two older model Atlesian security androids. The glasses wearing officer noticed them.

"Excuse me sir, you have to get in line like everyone else. I'm going to ask you to go-" Onyx reached inside his coat's chest pocket and retrieved a small black book looking item and handed it to the officer. The man took it and his eyes went large from surprise and he immediately straightened his back and stammered an apology.

"I'm sorry. Go right ahead sir. Are they with you as well?" He asked motioning to three following him.

"Yes. thank you." Onyx replied, taking the black book back and brushing past the officer.

"Oh and maybe put a good word in for me up top eh? The Name is Griedmal. Couldn't hurt much right?" The man tried to regain Onyx's attention but he paid him no mind and continued to walk past the security checkpoint. The others followed closely behind, feeling the angry eyes of the patiently waiting passengers behind them.

Heading for the south terminals to where the military ships where they had to go through multiple more security checkpoints and even a dust scanner at one point. But Onyx's authority carried them through without a single question asked. They reached a smaller terminal entrance with two armed androids positioned near the entrance. The sign read "Dock 34-D [RESTRICTED ACCESS]" Onyx turned and headed for the door. One of the androids blocked him and he lifted his military ID in front of it's visor to be scanned. The android then moved out of his way and they continued through the metal door.

They walked out into the warm summer air of Vale. They were crossing an elevated metal bridge to a circular concrete platform where a grey and black military themed ship waited. They stepped onto the platform and passed two neon-orange wearing port workers who finished fueling the ship. The group went to the back of the ship and the back hatch of the ship lowered, forming a ramp where a grey military uniformed man stood in a salute. Onyx returned the salute and shook hands with the man. The ship port was too loud to attempt any conversation so they all quickly went into the ship and shut the hatch, the noise of the port cut out immediately.

"Sergeant Ferrow sir, i'll be your pilot for this trip" The man introduced himself and shook hands with Onyx once again.

"Captain Nightfall, glad you could meet us." Onyx answered.

"Anytime. Where are you heading today sir?"

"I have the coordinates on my scroll. But this will take some searching."

"I see...well in the meantime let's get everyone suited." The pilot pointed to the row of seats on both sides of the walls. "seats are here, make sure you're all buckled in while we lift off. Your luggage goes in the apartments above." I also heard a co-pilot was being provided." He said, looking expectantly as the four of them. Everyone was confused but Onyx who was looking at Russet.

"Want to?" Onyx asked.

"wait what...umm alright cool yea i can pilot." Russet said with a small bit of pride and excitement. "just for the record i haven't piloted one of these military ships before."

"ah don't worry, they're actually easier than most." The pilot reassured him, "most of the work is automated."

"well i wasn't saying i couldn't pilot it, just that i haven't flown this model before is all."

"you're going to love it. The dust engines on her really pack a punch." The pilot said, handing an extra pair of silver rimmed aviator sunglasses to Russet. He accepted them and put them on with a large smile.

"God, just get up there already." Camilia said, pushing Russet towards the cockpit. "i'm already sick of seeing that face of yours."

"Ouch." Russet said, following the pilot to the cockpit and closing the door to it behind them. The rest of them packed their bags into the compartments near the ceiling and took seats and locked into the seats that lined the walls of the bay. Watching out the small windows and feeling the rumble of engines roar to life they accelerated against the hold of gravity and started to travel thousands of feet into the air in a manner of seconds.

After they evened out their altitude they unstrapped from their seats and Onyx began to discuss the mission.

"So here's where we're heading…" He pulled out a thumb-sized holo projector and a highly detailed 3d digital image of a forest appeared. But the image zoomed in and the scattering of stone and large tunnel entrance to the underground was shown. "Its an old ruins south of Vale, deep in the wilderness." The image zoomed in again and broken statues and large detailed boulders were scattered around a massive stone arch entrance to a large tunnel. "The ruins lie underground and are made up of miles of tunnels and stone caverns. A perfect place for a pirate stronghold. And just recently multiple pioneer expeditions have been going missing near this area. We know it's not only the Grim that were causing this. A survivor came back with torture marks and burns from dust ammunition, claiming that someone had killed their group."

"Is it the same people who kidnapped my sister?" Sylvia asked.

"We think so." Camilia said.

"It's most likely, yes. They're the only group who has kidnapping operations outside of the walls." Onyx confirmed.

"Then we go in there and kill them." Sylvia stated quietly. A brief moment passed then Onyx continued.

"But we have to be careful. If the pirates have their base underground it may take a while to find them."

"and the fact that we're out of range of the transmit communication system only makes this more dangerous." Camilia added.

"But i bet the pirates have a tower of their own and are communicating with each other that way." Onyx said. "Sylvia, how long has your sister been missing?"

"She's been missing for two weeks now."

"then it's very likely she's still alive."

"what makes you say that?"

"After people go missing around here, their bodies usually don't show up until months later. The pirates want to preserve what they have."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Sylvia asked with disgust and horror written on her face. "How long till we get there?"

"A few hours." Onyx answered. "Until then get some sleep, you'll need the energy."

Sylvia got up and entered the lavatory, leaving Onyx and Camilia in the bay. The two looked at each other for a few seconds, memories coming back to their heads.

Camilia let out a laugh, breaking eye contact "Just like old times huh?" She said.

Onyx sighed, crossing his arms behind his head on the seat and closing his eyes. "Just like old times." he repeated. The phrase had a sentimental meaning in both of them as they remembered their long history.

"I wish it was like this more often...just the few of us. Someone to save and grim to kill. Like heroes."

"We're not kids anymore. We know the truth behind this work more than anybody else." Onyx said darkly.

"Have you thought about what it would have been like if we didn't chose all of this?" She asked, a silence growing in the air.

Onyx still kept his eyes closed as he answered. "No."

"Oh come on. A normal life. No orders, no mission, no duty, no grim, no-" He cut her off.

"Cami there's no point in daydreaming, we chose this a long time ago. There's no going back. You know that."

"Well there is another option…" She said cryptically.

Onyx opened his eyes to a deadly stare in her direction. His eyes featured that glow in that of a snake. Deadly and unforgiving, It sent a chill down her spine.

"No." he said. "Never. I've killed people with my own hands because of that. Believe in the cause. Believe in light. Believe in Remnant." He closed his eyes again and went back to resting.

"Onyx. I do. That's why i think it's a good idea…" She tossed a small pendant into Onyx's lap. He opened his eyes and picked up the small metal trinket to inspect it. It was the Vanguard emblem, the wings around the lighting bolt in cold metal laid in his hand.

She locked eyes with him again. She spoke, "Lest we Forget..."

"Lest we Forget…" he answered.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS, BACK AGAIN HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT SO FAR NOW THAT THE STORY HAS BEGUN TO BUILD UP A BIT. I WOULD LIKE TO WISH EVERYONE A HAPPY NEW YEAR AND HYPE FOR RWBY SEASON 3 REACHING ITS CLIMAX. IM VERY EXCITED AND IM SURE YOU ALL ARE AS WELL. THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
